She's Just Not That Into You
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Women aren't the only ones who seek out love. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Exotic

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You **

_Chapter One_

-Exotic-

An ebony haired man walked into a dimly lit, smoky, and somewhat crowded room. Any and all lights were pointed towards the massive stage at the other end that had a catwalk out into the middle of the room. Music pounded and colored lights gave the rest of the place an eerie glow. He was a slender man, his hair spiked out giving him a fierce look. His short sleeved, button up shirt was black and hugged him tightly. It was untucked over grey jeans and the smirk that adorned his perfect face was a sign of mischief. "You smell that Hideaki? That's the smell of gorgeous babes rubbing their sweet asses up and down your dick."

The brunette behind him rolled his eyes, though he did appear somewhat excited. He was dressed similarly, only with a grey shirt and some black pants. "I don't know why you come here Noriaki…if you want sex, just get some yourself or find a prostitute."

Noriaki scoffed, "Because prostitutes definitely have diseases. But exotic dancers are look but don't touch. They have a less likely chance of giving me something I don't want."

"It amazes me how you can actually convince them to sleep with you. Even if you just fuck them here."

"What can I say?" the dark haired man snickered. "I'm just that amazing. I'm good at convincing people."

Hideaki sighed. "Well I would hope so, you _are_ a lawyer."

"The _best_ lawyer in the state, according to the Justice Times." The other chimed in, finding a good table that was near the stage. He eyed all the women in lingerie as they served their guests beers. A brunette walked over to them, her chest bare aside from the sparkling stickers over her breasts.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" she asked sweetly.

Noriaki leaned forward, giving her his best, most winning smile. "How about a tall glass of you, eh?" he said in a tone that could have won over any woman.

She giggled. "I'm afraid that's not on the menu sir." She said. "But I can get you a tall glass of Coors. Or a pitcher, if you and your friend prefer." She nodded towards Hideaki.

"Whatever you think is best." He said, leaning back in his chair, now appearing as if he could care less.

She nodded and headed off, just as a different song started. The spotlights swirled around before stopping on the thick velvet curtain. "Welcome to the stage, a sweet, new little talent. She's a bit disoriented from her fall from heaven, but she'll entertain ya'll just fine." The announcer spoke as the curtains were pulled away to reveal a gorgeous creature, with white feathered wings and matching snow white hair with streaks of sparkling silver.

Noriaki's eyes widened slightly. Never before had he been so affected by a woman's looks. Contrasting with her hair, she had bright violet eyes surrounded by painted on silver glitter, and a figure that could bring any man to his knees. Covering her bodacious body was a small, skimpy see-through top, with crystal sequins sewn into it to cover her nipples. The thong she was wearing was decorated in the same manner, so that none of her privates were shown to the crowd. The rest of her revealed skin was covered in glitter as well, though not as thickly as what surrounded her eyes.

She walked down the catwalk, her sparkly, silver heels clicking against the wood. When she reached the pole, she grabbed it and smirked confidently. "I've been a bad little angel." She purred loudly, before beginning to move around the metal pole in a tantalizing manner, grinding in sync to the music.

"Wow." Hideaki breathed out. "She's-"

"I _must_ have her." Noriaki cut in, leaning forward in his seat. He was glad he'd picked such a close spot because the only thing keeping him away from the woman was the stage.

As she continued to dance, she lifted herself off the ground and began to spin on the pole, lifting her legs and twirling in a way that set every man's blood on fire. Then she got off the pole and began to crawl further down the catwalk, oddly enough towards Noriaki. She locked gazes with the ebony haired man, before rolling onto her back and beginning to writhe her body, making sure to only get close enough to the onlookers to allow them to stuff money in her shoes and clothes.

Noriaki watched her, but soon his gaze lowered from her face to her chest and then lower as she moved. She was close enough to touch, but he didn't dare, not yet at least. The way she moved was intoxicating, but there was something different about her body movements. Then he realized what it was, because he'd seen it so many times before.

His smirk turned dark and he leaned closer so their faces we're close enough to whisper and still be heard. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" he asked, making sure no one else heard.

Surprise lit her eyes, before she smirked. "Aren't all angels?" she asked, thrusting her chest in his face before rolling away from him and facing the other side of the catwalk so the other onlookers could get a good show. She got onto her hands and knees then, before sticking her butt in the air and rotating her hips provocatively as she slowly rose to just her knees. She threaded her hands into her hair and turned slightly then, glancing back at Noriaki as she began to move her stomach and chest in time with her hips, similar to the way a belly dancer would.

Noriaki watched her carefully, an evil smirk still gracing his features. He tapped his chin idly with his fingers, studying her as if she were some type of puzzle he had to figure out. Hideaki laughed at his friend. "Wow, you really want her."

"Yes I do…yes I do."

The dance continued, and when it finally ended and the group of men whooped. It rained money over the woman, and when she had collected it all, the dark haired man gestured for her to come over with his finger. She walked over to him, crouching before him. "What can I do for you sugar?" she asked, slightly tilting her head to the side and adding to her look of innocence.

"Don't call me sugar for one." Noriaki chuckled. "I can tell you don't want to because of the flicker in your eyes." He reached into his pocket then, pulling out his wallet and a wad of folded cash. He offered it down to her, "It's all yours if you keep me company with your alluring body until I decide to leave."

She glanced at it, and it was clear that she was sizing up the offer. Then she smirked, meeting his gaze once more. "You should know I don't allow hands, your dick stays in your pants, and I don't strip, or do any form of massage." She said.

"That's fine." He said simply.

"Very well." She said, plucking the money from his hand. "Meet me in curtain room seven. I'll be there in five." She told him, standing and walking down the catwalk, disappearing behind the curtain.

Noriaki stood and stretched. "Well Hideaki, you can find yourself a lady to have entertain you."

Hideaki rolled his eyes, the usual it seemed. He was ditched by his friend for a woman. Noriaki headed towards the curtain, pulling the curtain aside and stepping inside the room. "Hey cute little Angel."

"So what am I supposed to call you, since you don't like sugar?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. She was still wearing the same outfit, only her large wings had been removed to allow for better movement.

He sat down on the lush sofa that curved along the wall. "Uchiha Noriaki." He said, letting his arm lay on the back of the couch.

She walked and sat next to him on the couch, crossing her legs and setting her elbow against the back so she could better face him. "And, Uchiha Noriaki, just what kind of dance would you like?" she raised a delicate brow and lightly began to run her finger up his thigh, starting at his knee and continuing towards his pelvis. "A simple show, a teaser, or full contact?" she asked, removing the digit from him and placing her hand on her knee.

"Whatever you're most comfortable with," he snickered, leaning over so that their faces were almost touching. "Though, I would much prefer to have your tasty v-card. Do you follow old traditions? After all you are in a whore house. Can I buy it?"

Her friendly demeanor vanished instantly, replaced by an icy glare. "If you are going to sit here and insult me and what I do, then get out." she said in clipped tones. "I won't tolerate it."

"I don't recall insulting you." He said simply, his smile still adorning his face. "It was a legitimate question and seeing as you're Japanese I was just asking."

"I am a dancer. Not a whore." She replied, not defrosting in the least. "You know what this club is about, because from what I hear, you are a frequent guest. So if that is what you are looking for, Mister Uchiha, then I suggest looking elsewhere."

He shrugged. "I usually don't have to. They sleep with me anyways here. Plus, you girls are cleaner than most and so cute." Then Noriaki smiled, because she gave him a skeptical look. "You must be new in town to not know who I am, or my family name."

She rolled her eyes. "My job isn't to learn any of that, or care. It's to entertain the people that walk through that door, privately, if they can afford me. Now, do you want a dance or not? You paid for my time, so figure out how you want it to be used."

"And I told you, whatever you feel comfortable with. Maybe you should learn that in your _profession_ back talk isn't the best thing to do. Now since I did in fact pay you, get to work. Your job is not to bicker it's to entertain. I suggest you get to it, or else give me back my five hundred dollars."

"My apologies sir. Please place your hands beneath your legs to ensure that the no-hands policy is met." She pasted a smile on her face, her tone becoming almost sickeningly sweet. She got up from the couch then and stepped so that she was in front of him, her back facing him and giving him a perfect view of her rear. She popped her neck, shaking her body a bit to loosen it, before raising her arms slightly and beginning to rotate her hips as she slowly turned to face the ebony haired man once more. She rolled her stomach, beginning an exotic belly dance for him. This didn't last for long though, because soon she was straddling him and continuing her dance close up.

Noriaki watched in amusement, though his arms remained draped over the back of the couch. "Don't be too angry, it makes your face look pained."

She rolled her eyes, remaining silent. Instead, she rose onto her knees and thrust her chest in his face, beginning to bend over backwards. She went so far that she had to place her hands on the floor to hold herself up, before setting her feet on the couch so that she could thrust her hips up towards him more easily, showing just how flexible she was. Then she pushed off the couch, extending her feet up into the air before placing them on the ground and standing in what looked similar to a gymnasts pose. She moved back over him, this time having her rear face him as she began a new set of movements. She placed her hands on his knees and began to grind against him. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she looked back at him. "How long do you plan on staying?" she asked.

"Until your shift is over." He smirked.

Her gaze narrowed slightly. "That's in four hours." She told him, leaning back and resting against his chest, continuing to move against his groin, which had become slightly aroused. "You're going to sit here until two-thirty in the morning while I dance over you?"

"Yup." Noriaki chuckled, gripping the couch to stop himself from doing terrible things to her. She was doing more to him than she thought, but he'd kept himself calm enough to not give himself away.

The pale haired woman shook her head. "You're crazy." She commented, sliding down his body and off the couch. She placed her hands behind her on the velvet sofa, arching her body and looking up at him upside down. "Don't you have other things you'd rather do with your time? Like sleep?"

"Not really." He shrugged, taking in a deep breath. "I can go days without sleep. And what better way to spend the evening than spend it in the presence of a gorgeous lady?"

"Hm." She straightened and turned, crawling back over him. She gripped the back of the couch, bringing her legs up so that her ankles were resting on the back before she let go and slowly lowered herself. Then she used the strength of her legs to pull her privates up against him, and then hang her legs over the back while she lay on his legs. "Not sleeping is bad for you, you know." She said, rubbing her butt against him, clenching her cheeks to add to the pressure on his member.

Noriaki closed his eyes, relishing in the feel. "Mhmm…" he nodded. "I know, my brother tells me that all the time. He's a doctor and always 'informs' me about the repercussions I will face." He scoffed then. "But I'm fine."

A smirk lit her face, though he couldn't see it. "That's what everyone says when they want people to get off their back." She began to rotate her hips, pressing down more to add to his pleasure.

He actually let out an audible sound this time and cracked one of his eyes open to watch her. "I wouldn't mind being on _your_ back." He snickered, trying to veer the conversation away from him.

"I know." She sat up enough to grip his knees and move them apart to give her more access to his pelvis. Then she lowered her legs, going into a bit of a split as she pressed their privates together and began to grind against him.

Noriaki bit back a groan, "Ah shit…" he sighed, unable to hold back his full arousal anymore. "Oh come on, can I please just use my hands. You're driving me crazy."

The woman just shook her head. "You know the rules." She changed her rhythm to make her breasts bounce more, adding to the show. "You lay a finger on me and it's over."

The dark haired man shook his head. It wasn't over until he said it was over, he was either going to touch her, or fuck her. Seeing as he wasn't a fan of rape, it'd have to be the first. He removed his hands from the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist, one of his hands sliding beneath her bra and the other into her panties. Before she could even react, he was rubbing her clit with his thumb and slipping in his expert fingers. He tugged at her hardened nipple while massaging her breasts.

Unfortunately, the feel turned him on more, and he rubbed his hard on into her, feeling the wetness through his pants. She let out a startled cry, her body heating up from his sudden movements. Her head fell back, and she actually began to move against him more frantically as his fingers continued to thrust into her. She almost let herself be lost to the sensations, but just as her mind began to fog her eyes widened in horror, and she quickly pressed her foot against his chest and pushed off of him, not caring that she landed on the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, looking all doe-eyed and flushed. "I said no hands!"

"I'm sorry!" he actually looked ashamed, at least for a second, holding his hands up in surrender, two of his fingers glistening in the light from her erotic juices. "I couldn't help it. You're just so sexy and you were wet anyways, it's not like you rejected it…at first." He added with a slightly bashful smile. "It was the best I could do from not doing worse."

She huffed, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment as she got up from the floor. "It was just a natural, bodily reaction, nothing more." She defended, fixing her garments. "Now, you will not be receiving a refund, since you broke the rules. If you have a complaint, take it up with the owner." She walked over to the curtain and grabbed a hold of it, looking over her shoulder and attempting to give him a stern look. "Goodnight, Mr. Uchiha." She said, before disappearing from the small room.

Noriaki stared at the curtain, until a devious smirk crept back up his face. That's exactly what he would do, speak with the manager. He left the small alcove and looked around spotting his little angel. He walked over to her, sneaking since her back was to him. "I'll see you again my sweet little tease. You can bet on that." He whispered into her ear before walking past her towards the main office and disappearing behind the door.

Her surprised gaze narrowed in suspicion, before she turned and walked off. Now that she was no longer being held up by him, she could try and get in another show. Extra money was always nice, after all.


	2. Tyranny

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Two_

-Tyranny-

Hikari walked down the street with somewhat angry strides. It was a Saturday afternoon, and she was on her way to meet her best friend for lunch. What was upsetting her though, was that last night had been a Friday. Friday nights were when she made the most money, and yet last night she had been significantly short. What was weird though, was every time she performed and men asked her to give them a private show, they never came to the curtained room. Meaning that she lost money, and wasted her time.

If this kept happening, she was going to make a complaint to her boss. Because she had an expensive lifestyle, and she needed all the money she could to keep living it. The only time someone did show up was when that Uchiha guy had come back. He'd paid her another five hundred for the rest of the night, but she had made sure this time that he put his hands under his legs. She even threatened to use duct tape, though that only seemed to amuse him. He'd still touched her, grabbing her rear and forcing her against his body fully, and so she'd ended it once more, in a more dignified manner than the first time. She had to give him credit though, because he'd resisted her purposeful teasing a lot longer than she'd expected.

And boy did she like to tease men. It gave her a thrill to watch them go crazy and know that it was all because of her, _for _her. The adrenaline rush was addictive, and sometimes she had to take small breaks to calm herself before moving on to the next customer.

She walked into the small family owned restaurant, walking over to the booth where her friend was already seated. She was younger than Hikari by a few years, with long, golden blonde hair and dazzling amber eyes. Hikari let out a sigh as she sat down on her side of the booth. "Please tell me your week has been better than mine." She said, pulling off her Prada sunglasses and placing them into her purse.

"Unfortunately no…" she sighed, taking some papers from the table and sliding them in her bag. She was dressed more conservatively, wearing a blue dress that cut straight across with two straps over her shoulders. She smiled though, "What's got you so down, I thought you loved your new job?"

"I do." The pale haired woman said, signaling for the waiter to come over. "I mean, at first it was great, but lately things have gotten weird." The waiter arrived then, and before he could open his mouth Hikari spoke. "I want a diet coke with lime, and the special, no onions please."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, pulling out his pad of paper and writing it down. "And for you?" he asked, looking at the blonde.

"Just a cheeseburger please, no onions as well. Extra pickles too. And a lemonade." She smiled, watching him write down and then leave them. Her gaze returned to her friend and she waited for her to continue.

Hikari ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "Well, it started after this one guy came in. He gave me five hundred dollars for the rest of the night. Luckily, he broke the no-hands rule, so I ended our session and got to keep the money." She said in a pleased way. "But since then, every time someone asks for a session, they never show up, so I don't get paid." She pouted. "The only time someone actually did follow through was when it was that same hands-y guy, who broke the rule _again_. I mean, I know I'm one of the best there, so why aren't the other guys showing up?"

The blonde giggled. "Well, he gave you five hundred both times right? So he's obviously has money. What if he like 'paid' your manager not to let other guys have you? He sounds like a control freak."

She rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Talia, you're a genius." She said. "Because if he did, I wouldn't get my cut from Manny until the end of the month. That's just how he is." She growled, hitting the table in frustration. "If that bastard did that I'm going to be pissed. There is a new Louis Vuitton purse that I must have, and without the usual customers I can't get it."

"Oh come on Hikari." Talia huffed. "No offense, but you do work in a…shady place men go to get off." She whispered, glancing around. "The kind of men who go there aren't the types to really 'fall' for the girls…I mean that's just silly. You guys don't love them back. Do you honestly think this guy bought you out?"

"Talia, you didn't meet him." Hikari said earnestly. "He is totally the type to do that. He knew I was a virgin just by watching me dance on the stage. He even asked me if he could buy it. And when he left, he called me his sweet little tease, in a possessive tone. It's very likely that he did it. But I won't get the chance to ask him until he comes in again. And he's a fancy lawyer, so I don't know how soon his next visit will be."

"He's a lawyer?" Talia blinked and at the nod, the blonde broke into laughter. "And you're being apprehensive? To a guy who can feed your sick spending addiction?" Talia tried to stop but she was almost bursting from the hilarity. "Is he ugly? Is that why?"

The violet eyed woman crossed her arms in a huff. "No, he's not ugly. But he's an arrogant ass, and I don't like him." she said. "I'd rather grind up on a bunch of fat, nerdy lards then have to be forced to spend one entire shift in his company. At least they don't shove their hands beneath my clothes and grope me out of nowhere." She blushed slightly, remembering her first dance for the ebony haired man.

"I thought you said that it felt incredible." Talia pointed out, with a little snicker.

Her blush darkened. "That doesn't matter." She whispered a bit loudly. "I am a dancer, not a prostitute. When I allow a man to touch me like that, it will be because I love him, not because he's super sexy, has a lot of money, and magical fingers."

"Whatever you say." She giggled. Their waiter came back with their drinks and soon after their food. Talia picked up her burger and bit into it, savoring the flavor. "I love this restaurant."

"Me too." Hikari agreed, biting into her own specialty sandwich. "So," she swallowed, before taking a drink. "Why has your week been so terrible?"

Talia shook her head, swallowing as she set her cheeseburger down. "Just one of my students…she's driving me nuts. Yesterday, she thought it would be a good idea to blow up my globe."

Hikari snorted, covering her mouth to keep her food in as she finished chewing. "That's hilarious." She said. "So she actually blew it up?"

"I honestly don't know how. She does all these crazy things, you know stuff that kids who don't get enough attention at home do?" the blonde sighed. "But that's not the case with her, she's a sweetie and her mother picks her up herself every day and they go out to lunch and spend the afternoon together. And her father is one of the nicest men I've ever met. He was so polite at the Open House, she absolutely adores him and I don't think they have any problems so I don't know what it could be."

"Maybe she has so much one on one attention at home she wants it at school as well." The pale haired woman shrugged. "I mean, it could just be a whole not wanting to share your attention with the rest of the class thing, so she gets in trouble on purpose to get what she wants from you. It's actually a kind of compliment." She said, taking another bite of food.

Talia deadpanned. "She gave me a card that exploded ink in my face."

Hikari laughed. "Oh man I wish I'd have seen this. This little girl is a genius." she snickered.

"You are absolutely _no_ help Hikari. I bet you were a troublemaker in school." the blonde laughed, pointing her finger in a somewhat scolding way.

"Was not." She smiled. "I made straight A's, thank you very much. The only problem my teachers ever had with me was my clothes. 'Too revealing' and all that crap."

Talia shook her head, still smiling. "I love you to death Hikari." She said, but then leaned back. "I don't know, I'll probably just let it go and if anything worse happens just talk to her parents about it. She's from a pretty prestigious family, so I'm assuming the rest won't want her acting out _too_ much."

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, well, I hope things work out so that you don't have to call them. I'd hate for her to accidentally burn your eyebrows off or something." She chuckled. "But if she does you _have_ to send me a picture. That way I can treasure it forever and ever." She held her hands to her chest and twisted back and forth, mimicking a young child.

Talia rolled her eyes, "If my eyebrows get blown off I'll wish upon you a venereal disease from that pole you and all those girls are grinding. I know you have nothing but that doesn't mean they don't." she huffed.

"Please." She scoffed. "We all get tested every month, it's a job requirement. Besides, you'd be surprised how clean we keep that place. Out of all the clubs, ours is the most high-end." She nodded. "That's the only reason I applied there."

"So you're saying you hope my eyebrows get blown off to give you a laugh?" Talia wondered, crossing her arms. "I'm having a bad week and being tormented by a little girl and all you do is laugh at me while I sit here and listen to you whine about some guy probably being in love with you?"

Hikari sighed, becoming serious. "No, that is not what I'm saying. It would be funny if your eyebrows got blown off, but I do not wish that upon you. I really do hope she gets her act together, because I know that teaching a bunch of seven year olds isn't the easiest thing in the world." She said. "And don't say that he's in love with me. You're the one that said men at those places don't really fall in love with us anyways. They just fall in lust."

"And you're the one who said he's just the type to do that." She said simply.

"No." she held up her finger. "I said he's the type to become possessive and think that he owns me. He's not the type for love. He's the hit it and quit it type."

"Ooooh…" Talia nodded. "Yeah…that sounds about right." She met her friend's gaze once more. "Well, are you going to ask your manager why no one is accepting your private dances?"

"Of course I am." She scoffed. "If I'm not getting any private dances then I need more shows, because it's not fair."

Talia concurred. "Definitely."

The two women resumed eating their lunch then, passing the time with idle chit chat. When they finished and paid, they said farewell with a hug and a planned lunch date in another week. Hikari went home then and took a shower, fixing her hair before going in to work an hour early so that she could have plenty of time to talk to Manny and still get ready.

She walked over to her manager's door and knocked softly, before opening it. "Hey Manny, you got a minute?" she asked, poking her head in. "I need to talk to you about something."

"For my sexiest little thang?" the pudgy brunette snickered. "I got a lot of time, depending on how good my time is spent." He rolled his chair back and pat his lap, gesturing for her to come over.

Hikari entered the room, closing the door behind her before removing her clothes so that she was left in her bra and underwear, which was a cute, matching set of navy lace. She straddled him, beginning to move as she would for any other customer. She didn't like Manny all that much. He was crude, rude, and gross, but he knew how to run the club, and he always made sure that the girls got the money they deserved. "Manny, I haven't been getting any private sessions." She whined, sticking out her lower lip as she pressed her breasts against his chest. "Every time a guy asks me for one they never show up to the room. It's really costing me."

"Yeah?" Manny groaned, already rock hard from just watching her take her clothes off. He pressed his arousal into the crevice of her butt. "What of it?"

"Well do you know why they're not coming? Because they seem really eager when they ask. The only guy who does show is that Uchiha fella that the girls tell me comes all the time." She said, grinding against him.

He nodded, resting his hands on her hips, deepening their contact. "Yeah, you got a private patron. He said as long as you don't dance with anyone else, I get to keep sixty percent of the money. He made such a high bid I couldn't dare refuse."

Her gaze narrowed. "How much?" she asked.

"One hundred thousand dollars. I was going to give you your forty grand at the end of the month."

"What?" she gasped, immediately getting out of her boss' lap. "That is just…ugh!" she threw her hands in the air, walking over and angrily picking up her clothes. "I can barely stand that bastard!" she complained, straightening and facing him once more, holding her clothes in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this." He gestured, rubbing the hard-on in his pants with his hand. "I'm sorry Hikari, but it was more money than I would have gotten for you anyways, plus…you just don't say no to the Uchiha's. They practically run the city and every aspect."

She pouted. "Fine. But I want two shows on Friday and Saturdays. If I have to put up with him, I want to make more money."

He scoffed. "You're getting forty grand."

"Fridays then." She haggled.

"You should be grateful you get any time. He wanted to just buy you himself. But I convinced him to let you stay on and just do your dances." Manny argued. "Besides, my other girls aren't getting this bonus so why should their time get cut? Count yourself lucky you have such a generous and rich sugar daddy."

Hikari let out a sigh of defeat. "Well I wish you'd asked me if _I _wanted it. But I'll do it anyways." she turned to leave, before pausing. "You didn't tell him my real name, did you?" she asked, looking back at him. "Because I don't want him to know it."

Manny turned a bit purple from holding his breath. "Alright…you can have extra shows." He exhaled nervously.

"Manny!" she nearly shrieked, glaring at him. "That is private information! Ugh!" she grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open. "Fridays and Saturdays." She reminded over her shoulder, before stomping off and letting her manager's door close behind her. The frown on her face was a fierce one as she made her way to the dressing rooms to get ready for the night.

That Uchiha better pray for mercy when she saw him next, because right now, she wanted to murder him.


	3. ParentTeacher Conference

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Three_

-Parent-Teacher Conference-

"Uh huh." A dark haired man nodded, a phone pressed to his ear as he scribbled some note on a few documents. He obviously wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, since his jade depths flickered from the paper to his computer screen. "Yes Ms. Utagawa, I'm listening." He sighed, dropping the pen and leaning forward as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She did what?" he blinked, letting out a small groan. "Look, I really can't do it today. I'm so busy right now I can't even break for lunch. I'll call my wife and see if she can do it, but she's with her family today. But I _will_ have someone meet you for the parent-teacher meeting thing." He paused and listened to the other voice, nodding to himself. "Yes, I'm very sorry about this. I'll be sure to talk to her when I see her as well. Thank you." He hung up then and groaned before picking up the phone once more and typing in another number.

It rang a few times before a sweet voice answered. "Hello sweetheart. How's your day going?"

"_Not very well. Mother is forcing me to see my grandparents right now, so we're on our way to the home that they're staying in._" she sighed. "_What's up? I thought today was a busy day for you._"

"It is…" Kanamé sighed, beginning to work on the documents once more. "I just got a call from Shiori's teacher, _again_, you know Ms. Utagawa? She wants us to come in today to meet with her about Shiori and her latest prank, but I can't make it and I know you were doing a lot of stuff with your parents today. I was just trying to figure out how we can do this. I swear to God that girl get more and more like my brother every day."

"_I_ _just don't know what it is. I mean, she's a perfect little angel at home._" Vitani said, sounding sad. "_Well, I won't be able to make it, but can we send someone else to talk to her? One of your brothers maybe?_"

"I was thinking about asking Sanosuke. Would that be okay with you? He can take her home too and make sure she gets lunch while you're out, that way I can send the nanny home to clean the house till they get back." Kanamé nodded, grabbing another form and beginning to fill it out.

"_That sounds perfect." He could hear the smile in her voice. "You do that and then work on getting through those piles of papers I know are on your desk. I'll make sure to prepare something special for you tonight to help you get rid of the stress of your day. Okay honey?_" She said.

He bobbed his head, not really comprehending the fact she couldn't see it. "Okay sweetie. Sounds good." He replied automatically, not fully registering the devious hint in her tone. "I love you so much. See you tonight."

"_Love you too Kanamé. Don't work too hard._" Click. Kanamé placed the phone back on the receiver and then dialed one more time, replacing it to his ear.

"_Uchiha Sanosuke._" he heard his brother's voice say automatically, and he could tell by the tone that the younger man was busy as well.

"Sanosuke. It's Kanamé."

He heard the shuffling of papers, before his brother's voice got louder. "_What do you need?_" he asked.

"I need you to go to Shiori's school and meet with her teacher. Unfortunately she's taking after Nori a little _too_ much and has been causing trouble. I have to seal this deal today and I'm bringing Nori in for the legal bindings. So I cannot leave, and Vitani is tied up and out of the city for the day. It would really mean a lot if you went and handled this for me." He said to his brother, actually taking a pause in his work to pay attention to the conversation. He didn't want his brother to think he was taking advantage of him after all.

There was a pause, before Sanosuke finally answered. "_When is the conference scheduled for?_" he asked.

"Three fifteen. Right after school lets out."

"_I may be late, I have a meeting at two with a new client…but I will be there._" He said. "_What is her teacher's name again?_"

Kanamé actually smiled as he picked his pen back up. "Thanks Sano, and her name is Ms. Utagawa. The classroom number is one-thirty-one."

"_No problem. Inform her to be expecting me. I don't want to deal with any issues about not being her parent when I get there._" The younger Uchiha instructed. "_And don't worry, I will give you a full and detailed report about what is said throughout the entire thing._"

"Thank you Otouto, I will talk to you soon." Click. Kanamé breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the once one more time, to inform Ms. Utagawa his brother would be present.

* * *

Sanosuke pulled into the school parking lot at three twenty-three, and parked in the first empty space he could find. He got out of his car and made his way towards the doors, glancing around the now empty place. He could only imagine what chaos ensued here when school was out.

He entered the building and went to the front office, handing his license over to the receptionist so that she could properly check him in as a visitor. As he waited, he took off his aviators and placed them in the pocket on his black button up shirt. He wore black slacks and shoes, with a black tie. His brother Noriaki would call this one of his many emo outfits, but he liked it. Black was not only an elegant color, it showed wealth and class. The receptionist handed him back his id then, before giving him a sticker to put on his shirt indicating who he was and where he was going. He refrained from rolling his eyes and he placed it on his opposite breast, making his way out of the office and to his niece's classroom.

The school was a nice one, being private and prestigious, the ceilings high with enough windows to let light in and make the place seem brighter. Sanosuke turned down the corridor where the first grade classrooms were, easily finding his niece's room. And when he entered, he instantly noticed all of the color on the walls, caused by the student's artwork. He had never understood the point in decorating the classroom in such a way, because not only would it not last, but a lot of these kids were terrible at drawing, and what they had created was really just an eyesore.

His forest green gaze first landed on his niece, who was sitting in one of the desks directly in front of the teacher's desk. She was a short, thin little girl, dressed in the school uniform, which was a polo and a khaki shirt. She had her mother's brown hair and sparkling blue-green eyes that were focused forward until Sanosuke entered the room. The instructor herself, a Miss Utagawa, as he recalled, was at her desk, grading papers by what he could see. She had long, lovely golden hair pulled back in a braid, and when she looked up at him he felt his breath hitch as he stared into deep pools of amber. Remembering that he had to appear professional, he stopped before her desk and held his hand out. "Miss Utagawa, I am Uchiha Sanosuke, Shiori's uncle." He said.

She stood, smoothing out her black pencil skirt and tucked in white button up. She offered her own, taking his hand and shaking it. "Hello Mr. Uchiha it's nice to meet you, I'm glad you could make it." She smiled, her voice even sweeter than her face. "Please, have a seat." She gestured to the chair beside Shiori's desk.

He nodded, releasing her hand before he could be tempted to kiss it, and sat down, glancing at his niece before looking back at her. "So what did she do?" he asked, almost in a resigned manner.

The blonde woman sighed, sitting back down in her chair. She looked to Shiori, who shrunk down a bit. "Shiori, sweetie, would you like to tell your uncle what happened?"

The brunette looked down at her desk, as if it were written in the wood. "Well, Carissa was talking about how she had this brand new toy that was indestructible. I said, nothing was indestructible, Uncle Nori taught me so, and she bet me that I couldn't…but I did…which accidently collapsed the monkey bar cage. Which injured like two people, but it wasn't that big of a deal." She said, glancing up at her teacher, who gave her a disapproving look.

Sanosuke looked at his niece. "Did you apologize?" he asked her.

"Well…" she blinked and looked down once more. "No…but why should I, she gave it to me and told me to try."

"I meant to the children who were hurt." He elaborated. "Clearly this Carissa girl was not thinking very well when she allowed you to have her new toy. An apology to her is not necessary."

The teacher cleared her throat. "Those children were sent to the hospital."

Shiori almost flinched, though there was no tone. "No, I didn't." the younger girl admitted.

Ms. Utagawa stood and walked around her desk, leaning against the front so she was closer to them, "That's not all either. I would have preferred to do this with her parents, but I understand Mr. Uchiha is a busy man." Then she sighed. "Aside from the troublemaking, Shiori has been falling behind in math. I know that Mrs. Uchiha wants her to have fun, but the proper studying is in order or else Shiori will not be at the same level as the rest when she graduates."

Sanosuke looked at the blonde, taking in her small form now that he could see it. She was even more attractive than he'd originally thought. He focused back on the conversation though, and cleared his throat. "I know for a fact that Shiori's mother studies with her and helps her with her homework. If she is falling behind, her studying habits are not the issue here." He said. "It's the way you are teaching the material."

Both Shiori and Talia went wide eyed at the comment. "_Excuse_ me?" she pushed off her desk and set her hands on her hips. "I have a Ph. D. in Literature _and _Mathematics. I'm a good teacher!" she huffed in defense. "And how dare you come in here and act like you're all better than me because of your name." she pointed accusingly. "And I know you are, because I know your types."

The Uchiha didn't even blink, though he did stand, because he would never allow a woman to have any advantage over him, even if it was just a height one. "If you are as educated as you say, then it shouldn't be that hard for you to come up with a different method in teaching my niece so that she succeeds." He said. "They do say that the progress of the student is reflected on the skill of the teacher, after all."

"Well I can't change my whole curriculum for _one_ student." She glared. "I offered to tutor her privately but Mrs. Uchiha would not allow it to cut into her time with her daughter." She said, setting her hands on her hips.

Shiori nodded, looking up at her uncle. "It's true Mom thinks she can handle all my studying…so she said no."

He crossed his arms. "So you're saying that none of your other students are falling behind in your mathematics class?" he raised a brow. "Because it's highly unlikely that Shiori is the _only_ student you have that is not doing well."

"The other four have made study schedules with tutors from the school or me. I know that parents think they can handle everything about their kids. And I don't appreciate you getting defensive with me over the fact that I'm trying to help your niece."

"Because your help has obviously paid off, since you let it get to the point of involving my brother." Sanosuke said. "Now, unless you wish to continue to waste my time, I am to take Shiori out to eat."

"Get out." Talia pointed to the door, her glare turning icy.

Sanosuke gestured for his niece to go first. "Come Shiori." He said, waiting for the brunette to get out of her desk and grab her bag. As she headed to the door, he followed her, pausing when he reached the door. "Good day, Ms. Utagawa." He nodded, before leaving.

"Bye Ms. Utagawa!" she waved, "I'll make sure to do those extra practice sheets you gave me on my times tables and talk to my mom about the tutoring. Sorry my uncle is mean and cutthroat!" she giggled and ran out.

She caught up to her uncle, taking his hand in her own as they continued down the hall. "So where do you want to go?" he asked as they headed for the front of the school.

"McDonalds." Shiori beamed.

Sanosuke made a face. "Right, I forgot children love greasy foods." He said, nudging her playfully before pulling on his sunglasses as they exited.

"How come you were so mean to Ms. Utagawa Uncle Sano? You almost sounded like Uncle Nori." She sighed. "I don't really like the numbers. But when great-grandfather found out I was going to get tutoring he scolded Mommy saying 'Uchiha don't need anyone outside the family helping. They don't know anything'."

"Well…" he sighed, opening the door to the back of his jaguar and helping her in. He walked around to the front and got in the driver's seat, looking back at her through the rearview mirror. "I'm not exactly sure kiddo." He started the car. "I was attempting to sound intelligent and cool, but it kind of failed." He pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the street.

Shiori laughed. "Ms. Utagawa _is_ really pretty. She's single too! I asked her once why she said her Ms. so short, and she explained to me that when you're single you're a Miss. So I'm Miss Uchiha!"

He chuckled, a smile actually coming to his face. "Yes, you are." He said. "And yes, your teacher is really pretty."

Shiori looked deep in thought for a few minutes, remaining silent. "Uncle Sano…I thought girls were the ones who said stupid things when they liked somebody." Then her eyes widened with excitement. "Is Ms. Utagawa going to be my aunt?"

Sanosuke held up a hand. "Now calm down little missy." He said. "I do like your teacher, but there is no guarantee that anything is going to happen. You know how terrible I am with people, and based on today's discussion, I don't think she likes me very much."

"I've never seen her glare before." Shiori nodded. "Even when I lit her desk on fire and she had to cut off all the burned hair."

He shook his head. "Yes, well, suffice it to say, I doubt anything will happen between Ms. Utagawa and I to make her your aunt." He said. "Unless…you feel like helping get her to like me." he glanced in the rearview mirror as they pulled into the McDonald's parking lot.

"I dunno. You could get her flowers?" she shrugged. "I'm just seven, I don't know how these things work." She giggled, getting out of the car once they were parked. "You could always do what uncle Nori does and have sex with them until they devote their lives to you."

"As if I want to be more like him." Sanosuke took her hand before they walked across the parking lot. "And just so you know that's wrong." He reminded, opening the door for her. "No matter what he tells you."

"But he always has girls chasing after him." Shiori bounced excitedly as they approached the register.

"But he never settles down with any of them." he said. "Your uncle Nori avoids commitment like you avoid your vegetables." He smirked as they stopped before the counter.

The brunette snickered. "Things should never be green!" she declared, pointing a finger in the air.

He chuckled. "Just tell the lady what you want." he said, ruffling her hair and looking up at the woman behind the register, who was smiling at the pair.

"Can I get one happy meal that has a cheeseburger and the other one with chicken nuggets?" she asked the lady. The woman blinked and looked over at Sanosuke.

"Two?"

He shrugged. "She's a growing girl." He smiled. "And likes variety. But put apples with one of them, instead of two fries." He instructed.

"What?" she burst out, turning on her uncle. "Oh come on uncle Sano! Mom and Dad always make me eat healthy! I want two French fries!" she protested, her eyes widening and glistening as she laced her fingers together. "Please?" she sniffed.

The ebony haired man's lips thinned as he thought it over. "Fine. But this is our secret." He conceded.

She clapped her hands excitedly and finished her order as Sanosuke placed his. They enjoyed their lunch, Sanosuke even letting her amuse herself in the play place for a while before they were headed back to his brother's home. He walked her up to the door, and once she had unlocked it, squat down to say goodbye. "Alright kiddo, I'll see you later." He said, holding his arms open for a hug.

Shiori hugged her uncle tightly, smiling happily. She always loved seeing her dad's siblings. "I hope to see you soon! Maybe even more since you think my teacher is pretty!" she giggled, pulling away, but leaving her hands on his shoulders. "Remember! Girls love flowers!"

They both heard her nanny call and she waved him goodbye before disappearing into the house. Sanosuke chuckled to himself and walked back to his car. So girls loved flowers, huh? He would just have to be sure to order some today and send to Ms. Utagawa. He needed to learn her first name as well, but he could worry about that later. Starting his car, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial as he headed home. Hearing his sister-in-law's voice on the other end, he cleared his throat.

"Vitani, its Sano. I was wondering if I could pick Shiori up from school tomorrow."


	4. Flowers

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Four_

-Flowers-

Talia walked around her empty classroom, well it wasn't _really_ empty. The children were out at recess, but her classroom was filled with different arrangements of flowers. They'd arrived just before lunch and all the girls in her class had gone ballistic, asking who had sent them. Though, she didn't know who it was. They'd come in all in one bunch and they'd disrupted her class because all her students could talk about was the flowers. How pretty they were. How lucky she was to have someone who adored her so much. Jeez, what was with kids these days?

She walked back over to her desk, brushing some of her blonde hair behind her ear since it was down today. She had a black dress on that buttoned in the front from the top to the bottom, with a thick belt around her midsection. It was short sleeved and had pockets over her breasts. She picked up the card that had come with the bouquets. All it said was: _My sincerest apologies_. What the heck did that mean? Her brow furrowed in deep thought as she tried to make any connections, though none surfaced.

She was shaken from her thoughts when the bell rang and not too long after, her class began to file into the room, taking their seats. She set the card down once more and smiled to her students, who were still giggling about the floral arrangements. "Alright everyone!" she snapped her fingers loudly to get their attention. "Settle down and listen up. We're getting down to business!" she ordered and picked up her math book. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

When school was over, Talia shouldered her bags, already having her things ready so she was leaving with the students. She was going to meet Hikari later and she wanted to drop all her things off at her apartment first. The blonde walked out of the classroom and almost bumped into a small brunette. "Shiori?" she blinked.

"Hi Ms. Utagawa." The young girl smiled, holding up her math workbook. "I just forgot this in my locker so I came back to get it."

Talia nodded and began to walk with the girl since they were going in the same direction. "I'm glad you're trying hard. I know that the conference didn't go so well, but I'm happy to see you working to getting it better learned."

Shiori nodded. "Well I've been using those tips you wrote out for me and it's really helping."

They both smiled and walked outside and Shiori practically lit up. "Uncle Sano!" she cried out, running towards the man and throwing her arms around his waist. Talia went slightly wide eyed and tried to turn around before she could be stopped, unfortunately it didn't work because she heard him call her out.

"Ms. Utagawa!"

She groaned out and plastered on the best smile she could before turning around and walking over to them. "Oh hi." She forced out, her grip on her bag strap tightening. "What a…pleasant surprise."

Sanosuke actually smiled at her, seeming like a completely different man than he had the day before. He was still wearing all black, but this time his shirt was long sleeved. "Yes, well I offered to get Shiori today so that her mother wouldn't have to worry about it." he stroked his niece's hair, giving the brunette a fond look before returning his gaze to the blonde woman. "Anyways, I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to know if your flowers arrived okay."

"You?" she breathed out in disbelief. "Those were _all_ from you?" she asked in a somewhat clipped tone.

"You should have seen her face when she got them Uncle! She was so red, I thought she might pop!" Shiori giggled.

The ebony haired man nodded, his smile still on his face despite her reaction. "Yes. I wasn't in the best of moods yesterday, and said a lot of things that I'm sure are not true. I realize, of course, that no amount of flowers could make up for how rude I was, but I had to try."

"You're right." She said simply, her expression faltering. "It doesn't make up for it. You were rude and disrespectful in my own classroom, and I didn't appreciate it. The flowers were very beautiful," she swallowed. "But uncalled for and inappropriate."

Sanosuke nodded, his smile fading a bit. "You do have a point." He said. "So, since the flowers didn't make up for it, why don't you come to lunch with Shiori and I?" he asked. "I'll even make her pick somewhere besides McDonald's." he smiled once more, though it was smaller than his first one.

She looked at the two and Shiori was giving her those big watery eyes. Talia sighed and met Sanosuke's gaze. "No thanks. I've already got some place to be and even so, it's not a good idea to affiliate outside of school with relatives of my students." She said with a small nod. "See you tomorrow Shiori." Then she glanced back at her student's uncle. "Um…goodbye…Sanosuke, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch you're first name."

"I didn't give it." She actually smiled, giving him a devious look as she began to walk off. "But it's Talia." She called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner to the staff parking.

The Uchiha's smile widened slightly. "Talia." He breathed out, loving the sound of it. He looked down to Shiori. "So you ready to go and load up on sugar before I take you home?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her to where he parked.

"Yup! And I think she likes you!" Shiori pointed up at her uncle.

"You think so, huh?" he chuckled, taking out his keys. "I guess I'll just have to send her more flowers then, won't I?"

* * *

Talia hurried into the usual restaurant they always met. She looked around and smiled when she saw her friend already waiting for her. "Hey Hikari!" she waved, hurrying over and taking her seat.

"Hey Talia." Hikari greeted. Today she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a tight, low cut black shirt, a pair of designer heels on her feet. "I already ordered your drink, since you always get the same thing." She smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm late, I just dropped everything off at home first." She explained, sliding into her seat. "So what's new with you?"

Hikari sighed. "You remember the guy I told you about, right?" she asked. At her friend's nod, she continued. "Well it turns out that he's paying a hundred thousand dollars a month to make sure that I don't do any private sessions for anyone but him."

Talia's eyes widened, "Whoa, whoa. You mean like as in one-zero-zero and then the thousand after that?"

"Yup."

"Well how much are you getting?" Talia asked curiously, leaning forward.

"Forty grand." The pale haired woman replied as their drinks were set down before them. She looked to the waiter then. "Just give me the chicken Caesar salad with an extra side of dressing please."

Talia glanced up at the waiter. "Um, just gimme the same, extra croutons." She smiled. "Forty grand?" the blonde was in awe. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah." Hikari said, though she still didn't look happy about it. "But now I have to serve drinks when I'm not doing a show, because there's nothing else for me to do unless he comes in. Which he hasn't since I found out. And the guys out on the floor get real grabby." she frowned. "Manny even told him my real name, which I didn't want him to know."

"Well maybe he likes you, like I said before." The blonde pointed out. "I mean…God that's a lot of money. He sounds like a sugar daddy." She laughed.

The other woman grimaced. "That's what Manny said." she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. "But I don't want a sugar daddy. I mean, it's flattering and all, I just don't like feeling like I'm someone's property now. It makes me sound cheap, and I'm not."

"And the fact that you dance for dollars doesn't make you cheap?" Talia wondered, arching a curious brow.

Hikari crossed her arms in a huff. "Not as cheap as being owned does." She said. "Besides that, he hasn't even shown up all week so I can give him a piece of my mind. The money is nice, but he should have talked to me about it first. This was just low, and underhanded, and so…so…lawyer-y." she glared off at the wall. "It makes me mad just thinking about it." her violet gaze returned to the blonde across from her. "So, how was your week? Did things get straightened out with that little girl?"

"Um…not really. Her parents couldn't come to the conference so her uncle came instead and then he pretty much called me an unfit teacher and that I obviously didn't know what I was doing." She rolled her eyes. "Then the next day he sends me this insane amount of flowers as an apology _and_ asks me to go to lunch with him. He really has some nerve." She huffed.

"Ooo." Hikari giggled. "Sounds like he _likes_ you. You should go for it. Is he hot?"

Talia rolled her eyes once more. "Please, he's my student's uncle. Plus he was a total asshole when I first met him. His appearance, no matter how suave and smooth, is of no consequence. It's not smart, it's not advised, and he clearly doesn't know how to interact with others properly."

Hikari smirked. "So teach him." she suggested. "Maybe he just needs a little…private tutoring." She snickered.

"You're so perverted and disgusting." The blonde sighed, taking out her silverware as their salads were brought out.

"Goes with the profession." She winked, doing the same. "I'm just saying Talia, you should get out there and date. Maybe this guy is Mr. Right, and maybe not. But I think the experience would be good for you. Besides, I think it's sweet that he sent you all those flowers as an apology."

Talia shrugged. "Sweet…or corny. And I'm pretty sure I'll know when Mr. Right comes along. He's just showboating. I want someone real and raw, who is also kind and quiet."

The other woman nodded. "Makes sense I suppose. I just don't want to see you end up alone." She said, taking a bite of her salad.

"Looks like I'll be alone forever." Talia frowned, picking at her salad and then stuffing some in her mouth.

"You and me both." Hikari said. "Because no way in hell will I find anyone working in that club."

Talia tried not to laugh, "Last time I heard, you just wanted a guy who would take care of you and provide for you. Looks like you got what you wanted Hikari."

She raised her fork in a toast, before eating the contents. "See? Problem solved. Now I don't have to get married to get it."

The blonde just smiled. "But you want to."

"Maybe someday." Hikari said softly. "When I get out of that place and can meet someone nice."

Talia stuck her fork in her salad. "You would eat a nice guy alive." She smirked.

"Only bit by bit." She returned the gesture, taking a sip of her drink. "And very slowly."

"Yeah right." The other scoffed. "You would rip him apart in like three days, at _most_."

Hikari rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, I would. You're right, I need a man who can handle me." she snickered.

Talia beamed, swallowing her salad. "Glad you're finally being honest."

"Hm, well I still think you should go to lunch with that guy." She took a bite of her salad. "I mean, if his niece is there too, it's not really a date, it could be like a meeting or whatever. And that way you can get a feel for him."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't want to get a feel for it. I don't want a businessman and he obviously is one." She waved her off then, "Stop worrying about me, I'll eventually find someone. Besides it's ill advised to date relatives of your students."

"I'll never stop worrying about you. Other than my cousin, you're the only family I have." Hikari smiled.

Talia returned the gesture. They continued to talk with one another, comparing their weeks and what they had planned, and once they were finished with lunch they headed their separate ways. Talia just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with anymore gifts and attempts from her sweet little troublemaker's uncle.


	5. Possession

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Five_

-Possession-

Hikari moved fluidly as she wrapped her body around the pole and twirled for the cheering crowd. Many people looked down on her profession, she knew, but if they felt what she felt when she was up on the stage, they would understand. She loved the attention, she loved the rush, and she most certainly loved the money.

Tonight she was wearing an even more revealing outfit than usual, as she was dressed like a cat. Manny had been promoting this whole jungle-themed event for a while now, and so she had chosen to be a black panther. She had on a black headband with cat ears attached to it, her nose painted with a pink circle, and whiskers fanning out on her cheeks. Around her neck was a black velvet choker, her stage name sewn in to the fabric like a collar. Her top was very skimpy, consisting of only two small black velvet strips going up from under her breasts and barely covering her nipples, thin strings tying behind her neck and back to hold it up. Her bottoms were made of the same material, a tiny strip of fabric covering her obviously shaved womanhood and acting as a thong, tying at her hips with strings as well. Her hands were covered in fingerless black velvet gloves, and a long, velvet tail hung from her panties. She had on black stilettos that wrapped up her claves slightly and tied off just beneath her knees.

As she came down from the pole, she glanced to the doorway and her gaze narrowed. It seemed that her 'sugar daddy' had finally decided to come see her, and was currently walking towards the stage with that annoying, cocky smirk on his face as he took in her outfit. She snorted softly and looked away from him, lowering down to the catwalk and beginning to crawl like the feline she was pretending to be. She would just ignore him as best she could, and pay more attention to the rest of her adoring fans.

Unfortunately, the other males' attention had shifted to the dark haired man, almost as if everyone knew about his purchase. Noriaki stopped at the end of the catwalk, his hands in his pockets. Now they all looked nervous, and instead of trying to stick the bills on her, they scooted them onto the stage. When she reached the end, she rose onto her knees, looking into his face. She glared at him, before falling backwards and contorting her body into an arch. Hikari mewled like a cat, rotating her hips before rolling over onto her stomach and writhing one the stage, continuing her dance and her attempt to ignore him.

But Noriaki only looked amused, taking his hands from his pockets and crossing his arms. He seemed even more regal today, his jade depths focused on her like a real panther stalking its prey, which just happened to be parading around as his mate. Today he had on a black short sleeve V-neck shirt that gave a hint of his toned abs and some black jeans.

Hikari finished up her dance, the music changing to signal that a new dancer would be coming out soon. She picked up the money that was not shoved into her clothes and stood once more. "You." she pointed at Noriaki, who was still sporting his arrogant, knowing look. "Room nine. Now." She ordered, turning and nearly stomping off the stage.

Noriaki chuckled, doing as he was told. He pulled back the curtain and entered the small room. "Long time no see little kitten." He snickered.

"Shut up." Hikari glared, stopping before him. "How dare you." she poked him hard in the chest, and tried not to marvel at the strong muscle she felt there. "How dare you go behind my back and buy me like I'm up for auction. I am _not_ your pet." She poked him once more. "And you will _never_ be my Danna."

That evil smirk just crept back up his face. "Well first of all I didn't buy you, so I didn't treat you like a pet." He corrected, stepping forward to corner her against the wall. He placed both his hands on either side of her head, but there was something about his stance that wasn't threatening. "Second, the way you say Danna…" he leaned forward, whispering into her ear now. "Is intoxicatingly arousing."

"Then I will refrain from saying it in your presence." She said, unable to suppress the shiver that went through her at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Now step back so I can do my job." She placed her hand on his chest and weakly tried to push him away, though now all she could think of was the confirmation of how fit he was based on what she could feel beneath her palm.

He moved back, letting his hands fall to his sides. "I just came to see how you were doing." Noriaki chuckled. "Plus I wanted to give you a little something since I know you've been such a good girl and not letting any other man touch you with his filthy hands." He almost smiled as he reached into his back pocket and tossed her a velvet case.

She caught it, before looking down at it with a frown. She opened the case, her eyes widening and a gasp escaping her when she saw what it was. It was a necklace made of white gold, a large amethyst in the shape of a teardrop hanging from the center. The gold swirled around the large gem in a spiral, marquise-shaped quartz and diamonds accenting the jewel. She looked up at the ebony haired man, confusion swimming in her violet depths. "Why?" she asked, taking a step towards him. "Why would you pay so that I can't dance for anyone but you? And why would you get me something so exquisite?" she showed him the necklace, though she knew he knew what it looked like.

"I dunno." He shrugged, shoving his hands back in his pockets and looking off. "You captivate me. I mean…I want to do more than just have sex with you…which is a lot for me at least." The dark haired man looked back at her once more. "I don't know, I just want to keep you to myself I suppose."

Hikari looked back down at the necklace and raised her hand, gently running her fingers down the beautiful pendant. "Many would think I'm not worth something like this…" she glanced back up at him. "You're not going to start stalking me are you? Or become creepily obsessed? Because I've dealt with plenty of those, and I don't need another one." She said, closing the box.

Noriaki scoffed, almost looking offended. "I do_not_ get obsessed." He clarified. "I get…interested…"

"Creepily interested?" she smirked, raising a delicate brow.

A small pink actually formed on his cheeks, a barely visible blush that was unfortunately obvious on his serious features. "I'm not creepily interested." He huffed, turning away from her. "Whatever this was stupid, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Noriaki snapped, throwing the curtain back and walking out in a hurry.

Hikari's eyes widened, and she ran after him, surprisingly well despite her high heels. "Wait!" she caught his arm, making him turn to face her. Before he could react, she rose up and kissed his cheek. "I'm doing fine, thank you." she smiled. "And the necklace is lovely, but I really can't accept such a gift. You've already spent too much on me as it is." She held the box towards him. "Manny told me."

"I didn't tell him to hide it from you." He said simply, pulling away from her. "And you don't know how much I spent so it really doesn't matter. Besides, I bought it for you and if I were to give it to anyone else, it would be my mother. And she looks better in diamonds and peridot." Noriaki smirked. "I'll see you soon Hikari, real soon, so don't worry alright?" then he chuckled. "So stay good and we won't have any problems." And with that, he walked out the door, disappearing into the night.

Hikari huffed, turning and heading towards the back so she could hide her new treasure. Just when he began to act like a normal person he had to go and get all arrogant again. As if she would worry about him if he didn't come and see her for a while. Nor would she look forward to his visit. She looked down at the box in her hands and opened it once more, smiling slightly. Though, she was going to wear this as much as possible. It would look great with her eyes, after all.

* * *

"So you're saying the woman of your dreams is a stripper?" a white haired man asked as he walked with his best friend towards a club. He had stormy grey eyes, framed by white spikes, though the bottom half of his hair was black. He wore a pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt that fit his form nicely.

"Never did I say she was the woman of my dreams." Noriaki scoffed, running his hand through his spiky black hair. He had on a white V-neck today with black skinny jeans and a few black bracelets. "All I said was that I dreamt about her, and find her amazingly attractive. I want to fuck her out of her mind and then…have her stay the night." He explained, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's it. And all I want is a second opinion. And you know Kanamé would never step foot in one of these places. If Vitani found out she would flip a gasket and lose her 'innocent' act." He sighed then, a small pout on his face. "And she's not a stripper…she's an exotic dancer."

The other man gave him a skeptical look. "And that's any better?" he asked, paying the guard at the door the fifty dollar entry fee. "I just don't think this whole thing you have going on is a good idea. What if the firm finds out? It could be quite a scandal you know."

Noriaki glared at him, "You think I can't handle the firm? Please." He rolled his eyes. "I'll get her to quit this when she's under my wing." He smirked, entering the thundering room. Lights shined and the music pounded. "Just wait Kai, you'll see what I mean when you get to witness her gorgeousness."

"Mhm." Kai sighed, taking a seat at the table his friend had picked out, which was right next to the stage. "So where is she?" he asked, looking around the place. His eyes widened then, as they landed on a familiar woman with white hair serving drinks in nothing but heels and her underwear. "Holy shit." He said, shooting up from his seat. He pushed through the tables, grabbing her arm to get her attention. "Hikari?!"

Said woman's head whipped up to his face, her violet eyes becoming the size of saucers when she recognized him. "Kai?!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?!" she glanced behind him, seeing Noriaki approaching the two with a frown on his face. "With him?!"

He glared at her. "What do you mean what am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here?!" he looked at the ebony haired man, before returning his gaze to the woman in his grasp. "Wait a minute…how do you know Noriaki?" he looked back at the Uchiha. "How do you know my cousin?" Then his eyes widened. "No." he gasped. "No, no, no, no, no!" he tugged on his hair, beginning to look panicked. "Don't tell me it's _her_!" he pointed to Hikari, who was now holding her empty tray in front of her to hide her body from her relative.

"Cousin?" Noriaki frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about Kai?" he pointed at the white haired woman. "This is the one I was telling you about." He looked back at her with a small smile.

Seeing that her cousin was about to have a heart attack, Hikari sighed and grabbed him by the arm. She looked up at Noriaki. "Follow me." she said, leading the two men back to one of the private dance rooms. When they were all in there, she released Kai and turned to face them. "Now, before you freak out…"

"I'm already freaking out!" Kai shouted. "My cousin is an exotic dancer and my best friend is her sugar daddy!" he cried, starting to hyperventilate.

Hikari's eyes widened in horror, and her violet gaze moved to Noriaki. "You told him?" she asked, glaring at him. "Why would you tell him something like that? And why did you bring him here? I'm not some prize you can show off to all of your friends you know."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The dark haired man held up his hands in a placating manner. He gently pushed Hikari to the side and gave his friend a hard stare. "This is your cousin?" he asked.

Kai only pulled on his white locks. "Yes! How could you do this?!"

"Hold the phone!" Noriaki snapped, making them both stop in their ranting/yelling. He sat them both down beside one another and studied their similarities. Seeing them side by side, it was undeniable that they were related. Hikari opened her mouth to say something else, but Noriaki quickly covered it with his hand. "Be quiet." He ordered, very seriously, which actually made her stop and stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Firstly," he began, his jade gaze shifting to his friend. "I didn't know she was your cousin. And how could you not tell me about this smoking hot piece of sexiness!" he glared and then moved to Hikari. "And I'm not treating you like some prize, so stop assuming all this insane shit and blowing up at me. Kai is my best friend and I was bringing him here to ask what he thought of you, because I…" he trailed off, refusing to say what almost blurted out. "Anyways. I wanted his opinion, and I don't know where you live, and I _won't_ be a creepy person and find out by other means. So this was the only other option."

Kia looked at the woman next to him. "Hikari, what are you doing in a place like this? I thought you were off travelling the country with some big dance group." he said, concern now lighting his features. "What happened?"

Hikari sighed, reaching up and removing Noriaki's hand from her. "I had an accident and could no longer dance with them." she said, looking down in shame. "And I'm not good for anything else but dancing, so when I found this place, I took a few lessons and got a job here." She returned her gaze to her cousin, water gathering in the corners. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this, and you were so proud of me…I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Hikari, I'm not disappointed, I just wish you had told me. I could have helped you find a different job." He said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, wiping away the miniscule tears. "I don't need a different job. I make plenty of money here, I'm treated pretty well, and I still get to dance. So thanks, but if I needed your help I would have asked for it." she stood then. "Now, I know you probably have more to say, but I have a show in ten minutes that I need to get ready for. So you can either stay and watch, or just call me tomorrow." She bent down and kissed his cheek, before straightening and meeting Noriaki's pale gaze. "Excuse me." she said, since he was still blocking her path.

He stepped aside, avoiding eye contact with her since he honestly didn't know what to make of this whole situation. When she was gone, Noriaki glanced back at his friend. "So…your cousin's really hot."

Kai glared at him, rising from his seat. "I know." He said. "Come on, there is no way we're staying to see her show." He grabbed onto the ebony hired man's arm and began to drag him back towards the entrance.

Noriaki almost protested, but allowed himself to be pulled from the club, despite his urge to watch Hikari. "Come on man, I didn't know and if I had…well, I would have told you, you know that. Tried and used you to get to her and stuff. You know that's true."

He didn't stop until they were outside, and once they were he stopped and sighed. "I know. I just can't believe this is where she decided to go instead of asking me for help. She always was stubborn." He shook his head, before glancing at his friend. "So…you like her."

"I never said that." Noriaki said, going on the defensive. "I said I was interested in her. There's a difference."

"Well I'm not going to help you." Kai said, crossing his arms. Then he smirked. "Not unless you get me a date with your sister."

"You must be out of your damn mind." He glared. "That is out of the question."

The other man's gaze hardened. "Then my cousin is out of the question." He replied, not intimidated in the least. "Come on Nori, you know I've liked Izayoi for a long time. And I'm way better than those other sleaze bags who think they stand a chance with her." he reasoned. "Just one date. If she doesn't want to go out again then I'll drop it. Promise." He placed his hand over his heart.

"First of all, nothing is out of the question for me. I'm an Uchiha and I get what I want. And those sleaze bags don't stand anymore of a chance than you do. I'm not just protecting Iza, Kai, I'm protecting you. My sister can be icy. She isn't nice, despite what you think." He pointed out.

"I can handle myself." Kai argued. "And despite what you think, you're going to need my help with Hikari. I know her better than anyone else, and she's going to resist you the whole way. She's probably as stubborn as you are, if not more so."

"But no one's as persistent as I am." Noriaki smirked, but finally shrugged. "Fine. A date for a date. Deal?" he offered his hand out.

"Deal." Kai smiled, shaking his friend's hand. "But my date comes first. I know Izayoi will be harder to convince than Hikari."

Noriaki pondered the thought. He grimaced, there was no way his sister would even hear him out about a date with one of his friends. "Um…yeah, you know what, no it won't. This Saturday seven o'clock. Alright, don't worry about the details, just dress nice. It'll be at Oceano's, it's her favorite."

"Awesome." Kai nodded, excited for his date. "Thanks man, it really does mean a lot that you're letting me do this." he rubbed his hands together in eagerness.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved off the man. "I'm just doing this to get in Hikari's pants. That's _all_." He emphasized, walking off with his hands in his pockets. "I just need to fuck her to get her out of my mind."

"You hurt her and I'll kill you!" Kai called as he headed towards his own car.

"No, you won't!" he laughed, smiling slightly.

Kai chuckled, shaking his head. He knew despite what the ebony haired man said that he genuinely liked his cousin. He just didn't want to admit it. He sighed, pulling out his keys and unlocking his car. He couldn't believe he finally had a date with the one and only Uchiha Izayoi. She was definitely the woman of his dreams.

Smiling, he got in his car and started it up, unable to quell the butterflies in his stomach as he thought about his date on Saturday.


	6. Kind of Like a Date

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Six_

-Kind of Like a Date-

Kai smoothed out his hair one last time before getting out of his car and handing his keys to the valet. Tonight was the night. The night he would get Izayoi to look at him as a man. He'd know her since they were kids, but all she ever saw him as was immature and stupid. While he would admit that he acted stupid when he was around Noriaki, he did have a lot to offer a girl. Hikari had told him so once.

Since he had been told to dress nicely, he had decided to wear a black dress suit and shoes, with a white button down shirt and a silver tie. He walked inside the restaurant, making his way to the host stand when he spotted Izayoi at the table already. Smiling, he nodded to the host before heading in her direction. She didn't notice him at first, her light jade gaze trained on the menu. He took in her outfit, nearly losing his breath at her beauty.

She had on a tight, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The top was white, and then just below her bust changed to black, stopping right above her knees. Her long ebony hair was down, part of it pulled back and away from her face, showing off her elegant features.

He stopped at the table, taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair. "Hello Izayoi." He said, pulling out his chair and sitting. "You look absolutely beautiful this evening." He smiled, scooting his seat forward slightly.

Izayoi blinked and looked up, a somewhat irritated, but confused look on her gorgeous façade. "What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, sounding just the businesswoman she was. She looked around as if searching for someone, and then hissed out a curse. She pushed her chair back and stood, grabbing her clutch. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Kai's eyes widened and he stood as well. "What's wrong?" he asked, instinctively grabbing his jacket. He had a feeling he might have to chase after the Uchiha female.

She glared up at him, "You are not my brother, _that's_ the problem. My brother invited me to dinner. Get it?" she arched an angry brow and tried to walk around the table, only to be halted by Kai.

"Wait." He said, holding up a placating hand. "Noriaki told me to show up here tonight for a date with you. Are you saying that's not what he told you?" he asked, confused.

"No." she breathed out harshly. "My brother said he wanted to talk about a case and enjoy my presence since we've been very busy. He knows I love this place and said to meet him here. He. Set. Me. Up." She clarified for him. "Now move. I've better things to do than spend time with some moron friend of his."

Kai frowned. "Izayoi, wait." he said once more. "Please just give me a chance. I really like you, and have for some time now. If you don't want to see me again after tonight I promise not to bother you."

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, "Yeah right Kai. I remember you saying that when we were in middle school _and_ high school. And then you gave me all those flowers _in_ my room in the _middle_of the night. You said you wouldn't bother me anymore after that. Plus that time you spilled chocolate fondue all over me at homecoming."

"That was an accident." he pouted. "You just looked so pretty, and I was really nervous, cause' I wanted to ask you to dance." He explained. "But this time I mean it. All I've ever wanted was one date with you. If this setting makes you uncomfortable, how about a double date with Noriaki and my cousin?" he suggested, thinking on his feet. There was no way he was going to lose a chance at a date with Izayoi. Though he was going to kill his best friend for putting him in this situation.

"I don't want to double date with my brother…_ever_." She seethed, giving him a more threatening glare. But then she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "_Fine_. We'll have dinner. But you better keep your word, because I know it's you who keeps sending me those bouquets and edible arrangements." She pointed in his face before sitting back down in her seat.

He let out a sigh of relief, placing his coat back on his chair and sitting down. "I don't send them _that_ often." He said. "Only on special occasions, or days when I know you need a little pick-me-up. Admit it, you were happy to see some of those." He smiled, picking up his menu.

She held up her hand to halt his praise. "How you knew I was having a bad day on those occasions I don't wanna know. It just better not happen anymore." She huffed, looking at her own menu. "So…my brother tells me you're in advertising."

"Yup." He smiled, glancing up at her before returning his gaze to his menu. "I work freelance mostly, helping companies come up with ad campaigns and slogans and stuff to get them more business. It's been going pretty great so far, and I like it."

She nodded. "Interesting. I'm glad you didn't end up in some dead end job like most of the graduating class. It's really sad." Their waiter came over and took their drink orders. Izayoi glanced up before looking back down at her menu. "So why are you so obsessed with me Kai? I'd have thought by now you would've given up your pursuit."

Kai set down his menu, already knowing what he wanted. "I know most people would have given up by now, but to me, you're worth pursuing to the ends of the earth and beyond." He said, surprisingly not sounding corny at all. "I'm not really sure what it is exactly, I only know that ever since the sixth grade when you wore your hair down that first time I was smitten." He smiled. "You're smart, beautiful, attractive, witty, and I enjoy spending time with you, however rare that is." He chuckled. "You can't blame me, you are pretty enchanting, after all."

Izayoi just stared at him, a light pink blush betraying her attempt at playing cool. "Well…thank you." She nodded, hiding her face behind the menu and staring at the desserts as if she were contemplating on getting one.

"You're welcome." He said, taking a sip of his drink once it was set before him. They ordered their food then, and once the waiter was gone, the two just stared at one another for a few seconds. Not wanting things to get awkward, Kai cleared his throat. "So, how do you like being a lawyer?" he asked. "I'll be honest, I've only followed a few of yours and Noriaki's more public cases, but from what I've seen, you're really good at it."

"Of course I'm good at it." She huffed, looking proud. "I'm an Uchiha. I'm good at everything. But I do love it, though…honestly…Noriaki is much better at it than I. He's just got that vicious personality."

"True." He conceded. "But you have the advantage of surprise. Nobody would ever think you're as tough as you are." He smiled. "Whereas Nori just radiates jerk." He snickered.

She gave him a small glare. "My brother is not a jerk." She snapped. "He's just confident…at a very high level." She explained. "Besides, you were a jerk when we were little, so you've no room to talk." The dark haired woman shrugged, leaning back as their waiter brought them their food. She'd gotten the lobster special and it looked mouth-watering.

He shrugged, unrolling his silverware. "I thought being a jerk would impress you." he admitted. "I mean, you could put up with Noriaki and Sanosuke so well, and even your grandfather, I thought that it would work. Obviously I didn't think that one through very well, just like the time I dyed by hair black because I thought it'd make you like me more." He chuckled. "Man I was stupid as a kid."

"Yeah." She said sharply. "Like that time when I said yes to going to the movies with you and you got so drunk at that victory party, you passed out and never showed up." She pointed out, almost like a jab.

Kai looked down in shame. "I was nervous…and Noriaki told me that the alcohol would help." He met her gaze once more. "Look, I know I screwed up in the past, but who doesn't make stupid mistakes as a teenager? The point is, I've changed, and I want you to see that." he smiled. "Because I swear I'll shoot myself in the foot if I mess things up with you again. You deserve better, and I intend to be that."

Izayoi shook her head and just focused on eating. "Kai…" she sighed. "We're not going to be anything okay? I thought you were cute when we were kids, but you were a moron just like my brother. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You really should just give up. Because-" she was cut off then, because Kai had gotten up and grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, but desperate kiss. Her eyes fluttered as they closed and they parted, just a few centimeters. "Because…" she tried once more, unable to find her previous train of thought. "You're just…" She turned a dark red in that instant, noticing they had every eye and were still so close it might appear as though they were still locked at the lips.

"I should have done this the summer you turned fifteen and we watched the sunset on the docks together." He whispered against her lips. "Or when you had gotten tricked beneath the mistletoe at the senior Christmas party, and all I could bring myself to do was kiss your hand." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "And I definitely should have done it two years ago at the New Year's Eve celebration your family held. You were always the one I wanted to kiss at midnight." He said. "I know I'm weird, and I know I can act like an idiot sometimes, but people always do dumb things in front of the one they like. And I've liked you for so long…all I want is a chance to get you to like me too."

"Okay." She whispered, sounding like an unsure little girl. "Can you just…" Izayoi swallowed. "Kiss me again?"

Kai smiled, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers once more, this time kissing her nice and slow. She kissed him back, tentatively adding pressure to their embrace. "I still think you're kind of creepy." She said against his lips.

"I can change that." he murmured, kissing her once more before pulling away. At her disappointed look he chuckled. "Now Iza, you don't want to give everybody dinner and a show, do you?" he teased, moving back to his seat.

"Didn't you already?" she arched a taunting brow, fixing her hair a bit as she began to calm down.

"Well I had to or else you wouldn't have given me a chance." Kai said, popping one if his shrimp into his mouth. "So how's your dinner?"

Izayoi smiled a bit deviously, "I haven't really gotten to taste anything but your mouth." She picked up her fork and started on her dish.

He smirked. "Oh you haven't tasted anything yet." He took another bite. "Just wait until we say goodbye." He winked at her.

She turned red once more, covering her mouth with her hand since she almost choked on her food. "There's no need to overload on…those types of things. Besides, I'm not exactly used to…it."

"Trust me, I know." He nodded, taking a drink. "Don't worry, once I get over my wave of complete joy, I'll mellow out a bit. And I promise not to try anything you're uncomfortable with." He said, before smiling at her. "I'm gonna do this right."

"I meant that I've never been kissed." Izayoi blurted out, turning even redder.

His eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, completely shocked. Then he hit himself in the head. "Damnit, if I'd known that I would have been more suave about it." he frowned, looking back at her. "I'm sorry…though I am glad I got your first kiss after all." The corner of his mouth tilted up in a hesitant smile.

Izayoi gave him a small smile back. "Well I was so busy with school and homework. Plus I had four crazy brothers, not to mention my dad, and my grandfathers." she explained with a small shrug.

Kai nodded in understanding. "Yeah, when I asked Noriaki if I could have a date with you he almost killed me." he said. "So I had to bribe him off with my cousin. He has a crush on her."

The dark haired woman blinked. "My brother…has a crush on someone?" she asked, in obvious disbelief. "As in Uchiha Noriaki, _that_ brother? That's almost as ludicrous as Sanosuke trailing after some girl in a love sick stupor."

"Trust me, he is completely obsessed with her." he smirked, taking a bite of his food. "You should see the way he looks at her when she's not paying attention. Though if you say anything to him he just says he wants to sleep with her to get her out of his system." He told her.

"This _is_ most likely the case." Izayoi pointed out and then stopped mid bite. "Oh my God…" her soft gaze turned into a hard glare. "My brother recently spent almost six hundred dollars at a jewelry store. And a hundred grand from his personal savings."

"Yeah…" Kai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "He spent it all on my cousin. I told you, he really, genuinely likes her. He even asked me to get him a date with her."

The woman scoffed, "Well I have to meet her. Simple as that. Anyone to win over my brother has got to be something." Izayoi thought hard, taping her chin. "Now, is this that white haired girl who spent that one summer with you and your family?"

Kai nodded. "Hikari. She's the only family I have left now. Actually, we're all one another has." He said. "So…since you want to meet her, and Noriaki wants to date her…do you want to try a double date with them? Because that's the only way she'll be okay with it, is if it's not just her and your brother."

"Why should I accommodate to anything my brother wants? He set me up." She pointed out, looking peeved.

"So you're not enjoying yourself?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly as he paused in cutting some of his food.

Izayoi gave him a silencing glare that let up as soon as she met his gaze. "Did I say that? I was simply stating I was brought here under false pretense. Never did I say I was not having a nice time."

Assured that she was telling him the truth, he resumed what he was doing. "Well it would be nice, I think, if we could help the two of them become an item."

"I'd rather spare the girl."

"Please Izayoi?" Kai stuck his lower lip out in a slight pout, trying to win her over. "At least meet her. I was skeptical at first as well, but once you see how differently Noriaki acts around her you'll understand."

But Izayoi was stubborn. "I don't see why I should waste my time with something so trivial as a night with disaster written all over it."

He merely persisted. "I promise if it starts to turn sour we'll leave and finish our date elsewhere." He held up two fingers. "Scout's honor, even though I never was one." He chuckled.

"You would've been a terrible scout." She smirked.

"Probably." He agreed. "But I'd have looked sexy in that uniform."

Izayoi shook her head, "No you would have looked like a dork."

"But a cute one." He blinked, sticking his lower lip out once more to make himself look more innocent.

"Possibly." She smiled.

They continued to eat then, catching up and learning more about one another. Mostly it was Izayoi learning about Kai, since he knew nearly everything about her, but the experience was still enjoyable. When it was over and the bill was paid, Kai walked her out and waited with her for both of their cars to be brought up. "So, can I call you?" he asked, turning to face her. "And set up that double date?" his look turned hopeful.

"Well you can definitely call me." The dark haired woman smiled, pulling one of her personal business cards from her clutch and handing it to him. "About the double date, I'll have to think about it and if I wanna go through with that."

"Okay." Kai smiled, taking it from her as their cars were brought up. When she went to take her keys from the valet, Kai took them before she could. "Ah, ah, I must open the door for milady." His smile widened as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to her driver's side door. He pressed the unlock button, before grabbing the handle and opening it for her. "Goodnight Izayoi." He murmured, placing her keys in her palm. "I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned down and placed his mouth over hers then, kissing her slowly.

Izayoi lifted her hand and placed her hand over his cheek, stroking it tenderly with her thumb as she kissed him back. "I look forward to hearing from you." She whispered, kissing him once more before sliding down into her seat and waving to him.

He blew her a kiss, shutting her door for her before going to his own car and getting in. Now that he had gotten Izayoi to see him as a man, he would have to get Hikari to see Noriaki as something other than a rich lawyer. For some reason, he felt like that would be harder. Sighing, he drove out of the parking lot and prepared the lie he was going to tell her.


	7. Setup

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Seven_

-Setup-

Hikari entered the formal restaurant, looking around the place. She'd never been here before, but Kai had said that she would like it. Her cousin had called her a few days ago, asking when her next night off was so that they could have dinner. Apparently he had a new girlfriend and wanted them to meet. She was excited for him, she really was. Kai was the type of man who needed a woman around to keep him company.

Since it was a fancy place, she had decided to dress more modestly than she normally would. She was wearing a tight, white cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh. The top was a low v neck, and showed off a bit of cleavage, but not much, the straps becoming smaller at the top. Her hair was down and styled to look naturally windblown, and she had on only a bit of makeup. Her shoes were black pumps, and the only piece of jewelry she had on was the necklace Noriaki had given her. It looked amazing with her eyes, just as she had predicted, and since she was wearing a white dress, it really popped.

Walking up to the hosts stand, she gave the man her cousin's name and followed him back to a table. As she neared it, she glanced at Kai, who was dressed as if he had just come from work, before moving her gaze to the woman sitting across from him. She was in a tight purple dress that went down to her knees, thick straps over her shoulders. Her bright jade eyes seemed eerily familiar, as well as her facial features, her long black hair flowing behind her.

"Hello Kai." Hikari smiled. Kai immediately got up from his seat and returned the gesture.

"Hikari, glad you could come." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder and kissing her cheek as she did the same. Then he turned and gestured to the other woman. "Hikari, this is Izayoi, the loveliest woman on the planet." He chuckled. "Izayoi, this is my cousin Hikari."

She stepped forward and extended her hand. "It's really nice to meet you." she said honestly. "Kai told me wonderful things about you when he called to set this whole thing up."

Izayoi stood, her body movements flowing so perfectly that it was hard to believe the woman was really just a mere mortal. "It's nice to meet you as well Hikari." She said professionally, shaking the offered hand. Hikari felt a bit odd, because she was looking at the woman's body, but that stance and that aura were just so familiar it almost burned into her mind. She was like a predator, her eyes analyzing her moves as if she were waiting for her to trip up. Just like a black panther.

Too little too late she realized why she recognized it. "Kai! Iza!" the white haired woman heard a familiar voice call, and looked back to confirm her suspicions. Noriaki walked towards their table, looking as elated and handsome as ever. He was in his business attire as well, a black suit with his jacket open. His white collar shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his black tie slightly loose from it position around his neck. The dark haired woman practically glowed at his approach and when he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she snuggled into his embrace.

Hikari stared in horror. They looked _exactly_ the same. And when said exactly, she meant it. Their hair color, their skin tone, their bone structure, and their eyes, were all the same. Even their expressions were similar. "It's about time you made it brother. We were wondering when you'd decide to show up."

"Brother?" Hikari asked, pointing at them. "You two are related?" then she frowned and looked at the white haired man next to her. "You lied to me." she accused, her violet gaze slanting into a glare as she poked him harshly in the chest. "You said you wanted me to meet your girlfriend. That this was just a casual dinner."

"Well," Kai laughed a bit awkwardly, rubbing the spot where she had jabbed him. "It is. I just forgot to mention that Noriaki would be coming along as well. You needed to have a date after all."

Hikari didn't let up though. "But I don't-" Kai suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now Kari, you don't want to cause a scene in the middle of the restaurant, why don't you just sit down, and enjoy a nice dinner with us, hm?" he asked, a wide smile on his face. "We would love to have your company."

She looked from her cousin to the two Uchihas, whose identical gazes were on her. "Fine." She conceded, letting Kai pull her chair out for her and taking a seat.

Izayoi sat down with help from her brother, who took the seat next to her and across from Hikari.

"Don't look so distressed sweet little Hikari." Noriaki smirked, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair as he began to roll up his sleeves.

"Please don't call me that." she blushed slightly, picking up her menu to try and hide her face from him as she browsed. She was after all wearing his necklace, having not known she would be seeing him tonight, and she prayed that he didn't notice, or if he did he didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he did. Of course her luck wasn't that good.

Noriaki only smirked. "What a beautiful necklace you have Hikari. It matches your eyes." he chuckled, resting his elbows on the table. "Was that a gift from someone? Maybe someone special?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes wide. "Just a gift." She nearly squeaked, her face darkening visibly.

Kai looked at her. "You should show us." He said, reaching over and lowering her menu, revealing not only the necklace, but her blushing face as well. "It is very nice." The grey eyed man said.

Izayoi even looked in awe. "Wow that's gorgeous." She breathed and then darted her gaze to her brother. "Is that…?"

"Guilty." The Uchiha taunted.

Hikari huffed, snatching her menu from under Kai's hand and holding it up once more. "Can we just order?" she asked, raising her hand and signaling the waiter, making it known to everyone else that she was no stranger to high end establishments.

"Yes, what can I get you folks to drink this evening?" the man asked, looking to Hikari first, since she was the one who had beckoned him over.

"I want a scotch, on the rocks. If it's not Johnny Walker Blue, then get me a strawberry margarita. And a glass of water with lemon as well please." She said. He wrote everything down, before looking to Kai.

He sighed. "An iced tea please."

The waiter looked to Noriaki and Izayoi, and in the same tone they said. "Water." They nodded in unison.

"And is this going to be on separate checks?" the man asked, looking between Noriaki and Kai.

"We're together." Kai said, pointing from him to Izayoi, and before he could continue, Hikari interrupted.

"We're separate." She said, indicating her and the man sitting across from her. There was no way she would allow him to pay for her and make this more like a date.

The waiter looked to Noriaki, wanting to confirm the lady's instructions. "Is that correct?"

"No." Noriaki let out a small laugh, as if her defiance amused him. "I will be getting hers." He informed him as well as Hikari. "Women these days, so cute and independent, or at least they try to be."

The waiter laughed as well, dividing it all up on the check and walking away. Hikari pouted, sitting back in her chair. Kai glanced at Izayoi, before looking at the other two. "Well this is nice, huh? The four of use going out to dinner and spending quality time with one another." He tried to laugh in an attempt to lighten his cousin's sour mood.

"Depends on your definition of nice." The pale haired woman muttered, unrolling her silverware. "You weren't lied to, after all." She shot her cousin an accusatory glare.

"Oh get over it." Izayoi huffed. "Noriaki did the same thing to me, but it was just me and Kai and now look at us." she smiled, looking back over at her boyfriend, a small pink blush on her face.

"I'm gonna make out with you later." He chuckled, winking at her.

She giggled, but then decided to try and incorporate the other woman into the conversation. "So, Hikari, did you know that Noriaki and I were triplets?"

"No I didn't." Hikari smiled at her, deciding to play nice. "He usually avoids talking about himself when we're together. Most of what I know about him I got from my Google search." Her eyes widened at her admission and she glanced at the ebony haired man. "Not that I looked you up or anything, I just happened to come across this article and stuff…and I accidentally clicked on it." she tried to shrug off the matter.

"Of course you didn't." Noriaki snickered, picking his water up as their waiter dropped off their drinks.

But Izayoi just nodded. "Yes, we have an older brother. He heads my family's business, while Noriaki and I head the law firm."

The pale haired woman took a sip of her scotch, loving the burning sensation as it went down her throat. This would definitely lessen her nerves. "That must be nice. I always wanted a brother, but I got stuck with Kai instead." She said, though it was lovingly.

"Hey now." Kai pouted playfully. "Nobody said you were a bundle of joy to grow up with either." He snickered, nudging her. Then he looked at the two Uchihas. "Our parents always made us spend time together over the holidays, and when my parents died I went to live with her."

"And my parents died while I was in dance academy, so Kai and I were left with each other." She finished explaining.

"That's so sad." Izayoi frowned, looking sincere. Even Noriaki appeared discomforted by the thought of no family. "I can't imagine being left alone. We have three other brothers, my mom and dad, plus both our grandfathers and grandmother. Our family is quite large, considering my mother has a twin and an older brother which we see all the time. Plus our cousins and niece."

Hikari waved off their concern. "I'm never really alone. I know Kai has plenty of friends, and I have him, and my best friend Talia." She said. "Though I can't imagine having such a big family. The holidays must get pretty hectic." She smiled.

"Hectic…but still nice." Noriaki spoke up.

Izayoi nodded. "Oh yes, I love it."

"So how do you guys know Kai?" the other woman asked. "Did you meet in school or something?"

The dark haired man gave his friend an almost invisible smile. "We've been best friends since grade school."

Kai smiled back, though it was a more obvious one. "See, Nori here wanted to swing, but I was already in line. So when he tried to cut me we got into a fight, and the teacher had to break it up and call our parents." He laughed. "Been best friends ever since."

"Ever since." He repeated.

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "Yes, such a terrible two. Even worse than Kanamé and Noriaki, and they're triplets."

Hikari chuckled. "I can just imagine." She said. Their waiter came back then and took their orders, before leaving to tell the cook. Once they were alone, she looked back at the ebony haired woman. "So Izayoi, what made you decide to become a lawyer?"

"My father was a lawyer and I didn't want to be a doctor, so it seemed the best way to go." She explained with a small shrug.

The pale haired woman nodded, before her violet gaze moved to Noriaki. "What about you?" she asked, taking a drink.

His expression darkened, and even Izayoi paled slightly. But before the woman could open her mouth to intervene, Noriaki smirked, though it looked closer to a sneer. "Because I was always good at manipulating people and getting them to believe whatever I said, so…obviously it was the profession to pursue."

Hikari's brow furrowed, as she had obviously caught on to the fact that there was more to the story. "Well…do you like it?"

"As much as someone can love their job, yes, besides I make a ton of money."

"Money is always nice." She said. "All the quality things in this world are so pricey, after all. And unfortunately for me, I've always had expensive taste." Kai nodded in agreement, taking a drink of his tea.

"Always." He said.

Izayoi arched a curious brow. "Uh huh…" she said softly, her lips pressing together in a fine line.

"Now, now sissy Iza." Noriaki pat her hand. "Hikari is not a gold digger."

"On whose standards?" she huffed, "You've already spent one hundred thousand, six hundred dollars on her."

Hikari looked offended. "Hey, I didn't ask him to. I even tried to give the necklace back." She said, crossing her arms. "I made plenty of money on my own without his help, thank you very much."

Kai sighed. "I still don't understand why you couldn't just do something else." He said, looking to his cousin, who glanced off.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said softly, finishing off her scotch as she continued to look out at the rest of the establishment and its visitors.

Izayoi nodded, taking her water and sipping at it. "Despite it being hard to live off of dancing, I hardly find it fulfilling to be the entertainment of horny men who've nothing better to do than get lap dances because they're too lazy to actually woo anyone."

Hikari looked back at the group, something unreadable in her gaze. "I can't dance professionally anymore." She said. "When I was travelling the country I was in an accident, and nearly shattered my right foot and injured my hip. The doctor told me that if I wanted to be able to walk I had to quit dancing. I didn't have the money to go back to school, and I was already in so much debt from my dance academy, so I watched a few tapes on exotic dancing and pole dancing, taught myself the moves, and went and got a job. I know it's not as classy as what you do, but I can now say I'm debt free, and am finally getting my life back on track. And I did it all on my own."

Kai looked sad, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kari…why didn't you let me help you?"

"Because you were going places and becoming successful, and I didn't want to get in your way." She sniffed, wiping beneath her eyes to keep from ruining her makeup. "Besides, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl Kai." she said.

Luckily, their food came and gave them all some silence and time to enjoy their meal. They got dessert and as the black tie mousse cake was set on the table, Izayoi gave Kai a bashful smile. "So Kai…do you want to come over to my house later for a little bit and have some wine maybe?"

Noriaki blinked, having to swallow his dessert. "Excuse me?" he asked, arching a curious brow.

Kai smiled, ignoring his friend. "Yeah, that sounds great." He stretched his leg out, and when he made contact with what felt like a leg, began to rub it slowly. "We can light a fire and enjoy the romantic atmosphere before making out." He suggested, winking at her.

Izayoi blushed a light pink and nodded. "Alright then, I'm glad." She whispered.

Noriaki's gaze shot over to Hikari and a small smirk came to his face. "It's about time you came around sweet thing."

Hikari looked up from her fork and arched a delicate brow. "Huh?"

He moved his leg against the one rubbing his and chuckled. "Still trying to play innocent?"

"Innocent about what?" she asked, confused.

Kai began to play footsie with the leg returning his affections. "You're so cute Iza." He breathed out. "Does my touch affect you that badly?" he asked, since the foot messing with his was becoming more sensual in its actions.

"Touch?" Izayoi frowned, appearing just as lost as Hikari. "But…we aren't touching."

His eyes widened and his gaze shot over to Noriaki, who was giving him a similar look of alarm. A silent understanding passed between the two men as they realized they had been rubbing one another's legs, and immediately Kai pulled his foot away. "You're sick." He told the ebony haired man, trying to pin the blame on him.

"What?!" Noriaki exploded, slamming his hands on the table. "_You_ were rubbing upon me first! And how dare you try and molest my sister!"

"Molest?" Izayoi blinked.

Kai just returned his glare. "How dare _you_ try and molest my cousin!" he countered.

Hikari looked between the two men, as it all started to click. "Oh my God!" she giggled. "You two were playing footsie!" she placed her hand over her mouth to try and cover the sound of her merriment.

Even Izayoi chuckled. "That's pretty funny."

"It is _not_!" they both yelled together and then glared at one another, both having small blushes on their faces. "Whatever." Noriaki scoffed and pulled out his wallet, throwing two hundred dollar bills on the table. "I'm out of here." He grumbled, grabbing his jacket and walking off.

Hikari nodded to Izayoi, picking up her clutch. "It was nice to meet you." she said, before looking at Kai. "Later homo." She waved, getting up and hurrying after the ebony haired man. She looped her arm through his, meeting his surprised gaze with a small smile. "Aren't you going to take me home?" she asked, blushing slightly. "We are on a date after all. It's only polite."

His surprise turned to suspicion, but he didn't say anything, instead facing forward. "I'll call you a cab if you need it. I figure the last thing you want me to know is where you live and if you do, then you got drunk off one drink."

"Please." She scoffed. "I handle my alcohol very well. Besides, you said you weren't going to be a creepy stalker, so what's the harm in letting you know where I live? Unless you were using your skills as a lawyer to trick me, and in that case, I can call my own cab."

"You and I both know you didn't consider it…that…thing you said anyways." He huffed, staring off and away from her.

Hikari sighed, releasing his arm once they were outside. "I was just trying to give you the chance you so obviously wanted. But since you're being difficult, I'll take that as a no." She began to walk towards the curb then, in order to get herself a taxi.

"Don't be so stupid." He glared, following after her and grabbing her arm as he dragged her back to the valet. "Besides you can't just flag down a taxi, at least not in this part of town." He huffed and handed the boy his ticket before the worker ran off to fetch his car.

She smiled in satisfaction. Sometimes, acting stupid was the easiest way for a girl to get what she wanted. "So, what do big, hotshot lawyers drive these days?" she asked, looking up at him.

Noriaki didn't respond, he just looked up when a chic, silver Bugatti Veyron 16.4 drove up and stopped in front of them. "This." He gestured as the valet hurried out and tossed the keys to them, which Noriaki caught with ease.

"Interesting." She said, taking in the car's appearance. "I pegged you for having a less exotic black sports car." She admitted, getting in when he opened the door for her.

"It's the most expensive car in the world." He informed her, shutting it and walking around it after tipping the valet. He got into the driver's seat and started the car with the push of a button, making the engine roar to life. Then they were off into the night, down the streets of the city.

"It's really fast." Hikari said in awe, looking out the windows at the passing lights. "You know, they say you can learn a lot about a man based on the car he drives." She stated, glancing over at him.

He smirked, but it was dark, closer to the look he'd had when she first asked him why he picked to be a lawyer. "And what, dare I ask, does it tell you about me?"

"Well," she sighed, turning to face him better and crossing her legs. "You like nice things, but that much can be said based on your clothes and style. You also like speed and power, whether it has to do with your car, or other aspects of your life. The adrenaline rush you get from being in control of something so unpredictable is also addicting, though driving as fast as you are can also attribute to that." She said, glancing at the speedometer and watching it go up before returning her gaze to him. "And you're dangerous. But I have yet to decide if that's a good or bad thing, despite how attractive a quality it is."

"Most likely a bad thing." Noriaki said, clearly liking the description she'd given him, because the look on his face was victorious and a bit wild.

Hikari smiled slightly, turning to look out her window once more. As she took in the streets, she realized that they were in fact going in the opposite direction of her apartment. "Hey, this is the wrong way." She said, looking at the man next to her and trying to quell the panic rising within her. "Where are we going? I haven't even told you where I live yet."

He chuckled and looked over at her. "Don't worry Hikari." He spoke languidly, as if he were trying to lure her in. "You said so yourself that I'm dangerous…and I _do _love nice things." Noriaki told her, placing his hand on her thigh and rubbing it suggestively as his fingers snuck along her inner thigh towards her panties.

Her eyes widened in alarm and she moved as far away from him as the seat would allow. "What?!" she asked, placing her hand over his to stop its movements. "But…but you were supposed to take me home! Not kidnap me!"

"Do you _really_ want to go home?" he asked curiously, giving her a sultry smile, though he did not push further with his actions.

She bit her lip. "Yes…no…I mean….I don't know." She said softly, blushing. His hand felt like fire on her skin, and it was hard to think right now. Sure, the alcohol she'd had wasn't helping, but she wasn't drunk. There was just this voice in the back of her head telling her to give in, to let him pleasure her the way he had that first night, and it was currently having a fight with her common sense.

Noriaki took his hand from her person, still smiling. "I will take you home if you want. After all, you so casually called tonight a…date…" he almost had to force out. "So why not come back to my place. You can admire it, not to mention admire my sheets, because I promise you if you step foot through that threshold, we will be having sex."

Her blush darkened, and she looked down to her lap. Did she want to go home? She had in the beginning, and the only reason she'd followed him out to his car was because she'd wanted to spend some one on one time with him. And that was exactly what she would get if she went to his apartment. But if she went back to her place, she could write this night off, and just wait until the next time he came in to the club to see him, if he even came back at all.

Then she thought back on her conversation with Talia. Maybe this was like in the movies. Maybe he really did like her, and this could become something more. She'd always said that when she had sex it would be with someone she loved, but in all honesty, she didn't see that happening anytime soon. She was nearing thirty, hadn't had a boyfriend since high school, and if she were to give her virginity to someone, why not a smart, funny, sexy man? This was practically the opportunity of a lifetime.

"You have to promise me something." Hikari eventually said, clasping her hands tightly in her lap.

The devious look on his face vanished and was replaced with a questioning stare, as if he hadn't expected that reaction. "What?" he asked, for the first time his question without sarcasm, skepticism, or malice.

She met his gaze, hers wide and vulnerable, almost like a small child's. "Promise that you'll be gentle…at least until I…you know…" she blushed darkly, "adjust."

His gaze softened, "Of course…" he promised without a second thought. It had actually escaped him that she was in fact a virgin. When he looked at her and thought about her profession, he sometimes forgot she was untouched. Because had he known her when they were younger, she wouldn't have lasted an afternoon without ending up on his dick.

"Thank you…" she gave him a timid smile, trying to keep herself from becoming nervous about what she would be giving him later.

Noriaki faced forward then, the silence between them dragging on. When it became awkward, he didn't know, but he had no idea how to get out of it. So of course, he did the natural thing any man would do and stayed quiet until they reached a gorgeous looking apartment building. Hikari looked at it in awe. "Wow…" she breathed out, before smiling at him. "You know, I don't think I've ever even been to this part of town." She admitted, giggling slightly. "It's really nice."

He shrugged as they parked in the garage. He got out and opened the door for her. "Well this is where you live when you come from two disgustingly wealthy families." They walked over to the elevator and got inside. He pressed the top floor and they started their ascent.

"My mother was a ballerina, and my father was a professor at a university." She told him, leaning against the handrail. "They met at one of her performances."

He smiled, closing his eyes as he imagined it. "That must have been pretty magical."

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder and surprisingly finding the act to be very comfortable. "When she saw him she got weak in the knees and fell into his arms. That's how she knew he was the one." She chuckled. "Or so she said. She always liked to embellish her stories."

"Women tend to do that." Noriaki chuckled as he looked forward. "My mom and dad knew each other when they were little. My mom had a huge crush on my dad and would follow him around everywhere. But you know little boys, they don't really care about girls. My mom went to private school from middle school on and they never saw each other again really. My dad got in a car accident and my mom, who was a doctor by then, was the one to operate. So when he woke up from it all, she was the first one he saw."

"That's so romantic." Hikari sighed, picturing it. "Like his guardian angel."

He nodded. "That's what he said, told me that when he saw her staring down at him, he knew he needed her. Something about her always being there whenever he needed her…you know whatever, I don't really know the whole story by heart." He lied, staring at the wall with a small blush on his face. Luckily, the elevator opened to a short hall with only one set of doors on the end.

"I'll just have to ask Izayoi about it sometime if I wanna hear the rest." She said, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards his apartment, lacing their fingers together. Noriaki glanced down at their hands, stopping in front of his door and pulling his hand out of hers since he had to unlock the door.

"Sorry." He said, almost inaudibly. He opened the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for her as she came in. Her eyes widened at the sight, it was massive and consisted of the entire top floor. The floors were dark wood and the furniture was simple but stylish. Huge windows lined the walls, showing off the city skyline. "Well," he gestured to the open space, "this is my house."

"It's very open." she said, going over to the table next to his couch and setting her purse down on it. Then she slipped off her heels, before walking into the living room a bit more as she continued to look around. "I like it." she said, turning to face him and clasping her hands behind her back.

Noriaki closed the door and locked it as he did every night. "I'm glad. I really like it too." He walked over to the window and looked out over the city with his arms crossed.

Hikari walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, laying her cheek against his arm. She was trying not to feel awkward about what they were going to do, but he wasn't helping her very much. It seemed that she would have to make the first move, despite knowing he had loads of experience under his belt. When he looked down at her, she smiled. "Are you ever going to kiss me?" she asked.

"I thought you had a no touching policy?" he smirked.

She returned the gesture. "Do I look like I'm working right now?" she raised a delicate brow. "I mean, I was going for a classy look," she pulled away from him and twirled in a small circle to show him her outfit, "not a slutty one."

"Well…" he chuckled, looking over her form. "Unfortunately your enormous breasts don't make this dress classy." He said, lifting his hands and palming the soft mounds before he pushed them up, giving them a firm squeeze.

She blushed instantly, and placed her hands over his, holding them there. "The other dresses didn't show them off well enough." She pouted slightly.

"Who, exactly, were you trying to impress?" he arched a brow, his smirk falling off his face.

"Nobody." Hikari blinked. "But, if you got it, flaunt it. I haven't worn a modest shirt since the eighth grade." She told him.

Noriaki looked somewhat annoyed now. "Then how the fuck are you a virgin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because, I never found someone I wanted to have sex with that badly." Then she smirked. "Until now." She made his hands squeeze her breasts once more. "I'm very picky you know."

He pulled away from her, a dark grin on his face. "Well then you'll have to work for it my sweet little dancer." Noriaki walked past her and disappeared into one of the rooms.

Hikari turned and stared at the empty room, a perplexed look on her face. She followed him, seeing that he'd gone into his bedroom. She glanced around the room, before her gaze landed on the ebony haired man, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "You…want me to do a striptease?" she asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I want you to turn me on." He leaned back onto his hands, watching her closely. "You've been difficult so far. Now it's my turn. Besides, since you're new to sex, the first thing you need to know is how to give me a blowjob."

She walked up to him and got on her knees, placing her hands on the bed outside his legs. "I already know how to do those." She sighed. "Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I've never fooled around before. I've just never let anybody have sex with me or see me naked." She smoothed her hands up and down his thighs.

"Then you should be good at this." Noriaki smirked, resting his hand on the top of her head.

She slid her hands up to his crotch and unbuttoned his pants, reaching in and pulling out his cock. "So tell me, what's your pleasure, Noriaki-_sama_?" she smirked, glancing up at him as she lightly ran her fingers down his length, beginning to arouse it.

"Well you'll just have to find that out, won't you?" he snickered, running his hands through her soft locks and admiring the feel.

Hikari chuckled. "I like a challenge." She said, dipping her head and licking his shaft, swirling her tongue around his tip. She sucked him into her mouth then, beginning an up and down motion over him.

His mouth clamped shut almost instantaneously and his body tensed. She began to rub his thighs in a soothing manner, swirling her tongue around his length as she continued to go down on him, watching his face the entire time. When she needed air, she pulled back and licked him as if he were a lollipop. "Are you okay?" she asked with a devious look, flicking her tongue against the underside of his penis as the hand now holding it began to rub it.

Noriaki bit back a groan, but nodded. "Yes." He barely got out, his breathing picking up from her actions. "You _are_ really good." he said weakly, but then, it was like a switch went off and his expression changed, as if he realized he was being too soft. His grip on her hair tightened and he force her closer, smashing her face against his throbbing member. "Now take it in your gorgeous mouth again." The dark haired man smirked, "and when you're done, I'll give you something special."

She giggled, kissing the side of his shaft before enveloping it in her mouth once more, starting a faster pace over him. She slipped her hand inside his pants, taking a firm but gentle hold on his balls and beginning to massage them as she worked towards her goal. She did like special gifts, after all, and was eager to see what he was going to give her.

He moaned, trying to thrust into her mouth from their position. She was taking his whole length and it was driving him out of his mind. She continued her actions, and finally Noriaki let out a loud curse and held her head down on his dick as thick, hot cum shot into her mouth. She swallowed it all with ease, releasing him when she was done. "I must be pretty amazing to get _that_ reaction." She said in a pleased manner, looking up at him as she played with his now limp member to get him ready for her again. "So, what's my treat?" she perked up, removing her hands from him and placing them in her lap.

"You really want it?" he asked, almost breathlessly.

Hikari nodded excitedly, smiling until Noriaki leaned down and held his face above hers. He touched his finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up slightly, placing his lips against hers in a soft, tender, and lingering kiss. She sighed, closing her eyes as she became caught in the moment. Setting her hands on his knees, she pulled herself up a bit so that she could better return his affections. "I like kissing you." she whispered against his lips, pressing her mouth against his once more.

"I can tell…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening their kiss. She let out a soft moan, bringing her hands up and framing his face, holding him to her. He pulled her up further and fell back with her on top of him as they continued their make-out session. Noriaki could already feel himself hardening from the feel of her body against his. Wanting more of her body, he began to kiss down her neck, and then moved her up so he could travel down her chest. When her dress stopped him, he pulled it down and shoved her bra up before taking one of her perky nipples in his mouth and beginning to suck.

She let out a soft cry, thrusting her chest out to him as she held herself up with her arms. "Noriaki…" she breathed out, watching him as he lavished her chest with his mouth. She reached up and gripped his ebony locks, pulling his face away from her breast so that he would look up at her. "Tonight, I'm going to let you be my Danna." A soft blush came to her face as she began to run her fingers through his hair to soothe the ache of her tugging on it.

"That isn't a one night job…" he replied, meeting her gaze.

"Then you can have the job…if you want it." her blush darkened.

He smiled, even if it was only for a second. "Then you will quit your job."

She blinked. "But…what about your money? You spent it for nothing if I don't keep working the rest of the month."

Noriaki frowned, his expression showing that he was thinking. "I did spend a lot of money on you…" he said softly, until a dark smirk came to his face.

"What?" she asked, knowing he had gotten an idea.

"Don't worry sweet Hikari." He met her gaze, pulling her down and kissing her deeply. "Just do everything I say and we will be two happy campers."

"Yes Danna." She murmured against his mouth, beginning to kiss a trail down his neck.

Noriaki wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so he was on top. "Now what do you say we get to the best part and let me blow your mind."

Hikari smiled up at him, running her hands down his chest. "Don't forget you promised to be gentle."

"I did, and I will treat you just like a princess." He smiled slightly, leaning down and kissing her softly. The two got started then, beginning what was sure to be one of the most memorable nights of their lives.


	8. Swindler

**She's Just 'Not' That Into You**

_Chapter Eight_

-Swindler-

Hikari swung around the pole, landing gracefully in her heels and continuing her dance on the small stage she was on. There wasn't a main performance for another few hours, and so Manny had all of his best girls on the poles around the room. She let her hands slowly roam her body, which was barely covered by the nearly see-through dark purple lace of her little ensemble. For once she wasn't wearing a thong, and for that she was grateful. They became uncomfortable after a while, and she felt so exposed.

She couldn't wait until the next time she saw Noriaki. After the night she'd finally slept with him, they'd actually gone on another date, just the two of them, and it was really nice. Not to mention he was an amazing lover. He made her body feel things she'd never even imagined, and he seemed to know it better than she did. She got hot just remembering the things he'd done to her. The things he promised to do.

Her thoughts must have shown through her expression, because suddenly she was getting even more money tossed up on her stage and stuffed into her clothes. She smirked, gyrating her hips and turning to show the crowd of men her rear. That was when she saw Candy coming over to relieve her, since Manny liked them to rotate out every hour or so. Sighing, she stopped her dance, picking up her cash and getting off the stage as her replacement went up. Not even counting the cash, she wadded it up and shoved it through the opening in her heel for later.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn around a large hand was placed on her hip, and a man was whispering in her ear. A devious smile came to her face, and without looking back she grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards one of the private rooms to give him the show he'd asked for.

When they disappeared behind a curtain, an onlooker narrowed their steely blue eyes. She turned and made her way towards the boss' office with purposeful strides, and everyone cleared the way, not wanting to get crushed by her large, somewhat masculine frame. Without knocking she opened the door, letting it close behind her. Manny glanced up from the porn he'd been watching on his screen. "Whaddaya want Sam? I'm about to start masturbating." He asked grumpily.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sir, I just saw Angel disappear into one of the private rooms with a man that is not her benefactor." She informed him.

He quickly paused the show on his screen before standing in outrage, and it was then that she realized his pants were halfway undone. "What?! That little hussy!" he shouted, beginning to fix his attire. "You need to go and stop her. I want that money, and I'm gonna get it. Be rough if you have to, but not enough to leave a mark. We don't want to anger him." he instructed.

She nodded. "Yes sir." She said, about to turn to leave, when the office door was opened once more to reveal Noriaki, who looked irritated.

He walked in, slamming the door behind him, his angry jade glare focused on Manny. "I was promised my little Angel would be working today." he said lowly, making the larger man swallow. "So where is she?"

"Um…well you see Mr. Uchiha…sir…" Manny said nervously. "She accepted an offer from another customer. I was just about to have Sam here go and intercept them, so as to keep our agreement. Sir." He nodded towards the female bodyguard.

Noriaki's eyes widened slightly before they shifted into an angry glare once more. "The contract we made was violated the _second_ she was alone with that other man! You better hope he hasn't touched her or our agreement is terminated and you will return every cent I paid you."

Manny nodded, before trying to glare at Sam. "Well go and stop her!" he ordered, pointing out the door. She rolled her eyes, turning and leaving the room with the two men behind her. They marched across the club, going to the private room that Sam had seen them disappear into. She yanked the curtain back, and moved out of the way for Manny and the ebony haired man to see what was going on.

There on the couch sat a man with light brown hair, his eyes hidden by Hikari's body, which was straddling him. His hands were placed on her hips, and from the looks of it, they were in the middle of a serious make out session. "You slut!" Manny shouted, making Hikari gasp and whip her head around to the entrance, her violet gaze widening when it landed on Noriaki.

"It's not what it looks like!" she tried to defend, sliding off of the man and sitting next to him on the couch.

Noriaki had to refrain from giving her a victorious smirk and forced himself to frown at her and then at Manny. "I expect my cash back immediately." He said, crossing his arms.

Manny nodded. "Yes sir. I am so sorry, I hope this does not change your opinion of our establishment. We would still love to have you as a customer."

"Well I wouldn't count on it." Noriaki growled out, gesturing for them to return to the office. He glanced back at Hikari with a small smirk, telling her to go get ready to leave.

Sam walked off, since her job was over. Manny glared at Hikari before he led Noriaki back to his office. "I must apologize once more Mister Uchiha." He said once the door was closed. He went over to a small safe he had behind his desk and bent to open it, part of his crack showing. "I can give you some free dances if it will make things better. I know plenty of the other girls would be more than willing." He said as he put in the combination.

"Just give me my money back." The dark haired man quipped, not appearing like he wanted any small talk. "I find it hard to believe you cannot seem to keep _one_ woman in line. What makes her want to give up forty thousand dollars?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure…" Manny swallowed, pulling out the stacks of bills since he hadn't even gotten to spend any of the Uchiha's money.

Noriaki sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps she just found a better deal." He mused aloud.

"I doubt it. I told her to be happy with the deal, but she's an ungrateful little bitch." the portly man said, setting the last stack of money up on his desk before closing the safe. He stood. "Um…I don't really have anything but plastic bags for you to put the money in…unless you want my briefcase. I can just go buy a new one." He said quickly, not wanting to anger the ebony haired man even more than he already was.

"Your filthy brief case will have to do. I am not some hoodlum who carries around his money in a bag from Wal-Mart." He snapped. Manny nodded and emptied out his briefcase before placing the money inside. Noriaki counted it as it was put in the case and smirked. The man had only gotten to touch the bills, since it seemed none were missing. Manny offered him the case which Noriaki took quickly. "If anything is missing I will sue you for all you're worth and more. Do you understand?"

He nodded earnestly, wringing his hands together. "I understand Mr. Uchiha. Don't worry, I put it all in the case. I'm so so _so_ sorry about all of this. I-" the door to his office opened then and Hikari walked in, dressed in a black v-neck and grey skinny jeans, her silver stilettos changed with a pair of black heels. She had duffel bag hanging over her shoulder, and her purse on her arm.

"Manny, I quit." She announced, stopping next to Noriaki. "I can't take it here anymore, and this job just doesn't suit my needs any longer."

"What?!" Manny shouted, his face beginning to turn as red as a tomato in his rage. "You can't just quit after costing me sixty thousand dollars! You little bitch!" he began to move towards her as if to strike her across the face, only he was intercepted by Noriaki.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wagged his finger in Manny's face with a dark smirk. "Now that wouldn't be a smart thing to do right in front of a lawyer." Noriaki advised, stepping forward, which forced Manny back. The dark haired man glanced back and offered his hand to Hikari, who took it graciously. "Especially not smart considering said dancer is dating said lawyer." He chuckled, lifting the briefcase. "Thank for the refund. Glad you're a man of your word." Noriaki smirked, before turning and pulling Hikari with him towards the door.

"Bye Manny." Hikari waved over her shoulder as they left the sputtering man behind.

Manny walked to the door of his office, his mouth hanging open in shock. Until he saw the brunette that had been with Hikari in the private room join the two, all having victorious smirks on their faces as they laughed together and left.

Hikari giggled once they were all outside. "That was so much fun." She sighed, looking over to the brunette. "Thanks for helping us. I've been wanting to stick it to that fat lard for months now. He was such a terrible boss."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it." he snickered, getting a hit from Noriaki.

"An enjoyment you will not be getting again." He huffed.

She chuckled. "Don't worry baby, he was being good. And, I grabbed all of my outfits." She pat the duffel bag at her side. "So we'll be having lots of enjoyment." She smirked, giving him a devious look.

Noriaki shivered, leaning over and kissing her sweetly. "God made you a little sex deviant just for me." he mumbled, ravaging her body with his hands despite the fact they were in public and Hideaki was right there.

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. "Does this mean I get to please my danna tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"It sure does." He faced her fully, gripping her hips and pressing their fronts together as they started to make out. Hideaki just rolled his eyes, walking off so he was no longer a witness. Sometimes, his friend was just disturbing.


End file.
